Even Milleniums Could Not Tear Us Apart
by Rei Ant
Summary: Ami's been feeling weird and sleepy. Could it have something to do with her new pendant?
1. Prologue: I need some sleep!

**_Ami's been feeling weird and sleepy. Could it have something to do with her new pendant?_**

_A.N:_ Hi there minna-san! Here's a new story about one of the character's in Sailor Moon who gets the least attention, Ami-chan. Um…well R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything I want…I'm broke again…

_Prologue: I need some sleep!

* * *

_

Somewhere in inner Tokyo:

The slim and pretty girl stepped into the dinghy bar, blinking in the lack of light. A tune carried over the room, but she did not recognise it. She could see rough looking men around the bar; slowly drinking there lives away. She smiled. She knew how to ease their pain, if only for a while. Only when she had finished with them could they come back here to drink. She made her way up to them, making sure her blue high heels missed all the glass on the ground. She looked along the row of guys in front of her and settled on a guy, through handsome and in a business suit, looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

'_Perhaps he just needs some fun!'_ the girl thought, as she slid into the stool next to him.

"Hi…." She said slowly, signaling to the barman. The man beside her blinked and took her image in, the short, blue hair, the long, thin legs, her ice, blue eyes, her shoes, and her skimpy blue dress.

"Hello…"He said staring at her. She smiled.

"How 'bout buying me a drink?" She asked as the barman finally made it over to them. The man beside her returned her smile.

"Of course…the lady will have a margarita, shaken, not stirred and I'll have another cappachino" He said as the barman left them with a glare.

"Thanks…cappachino, eh? Haven't had enough caffeine today?" She said giggling.

"Trust me, I've had enough to last a lifetime…just need something to drown myself in" He said, turning back to his pervious and now empty coffee cup.

"I'm sure you have no need to do such a thing…"She said, her voice syrupy. The man sighed.

"Maybe…so what's a pretty young thing like yourself doing in a hole like this? Shouldn't you be on the town having fun with your boyfriend and some of your friends?" He asked. The girl smiled again at him and fluttered her eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend…" She cooed. The man grinned.

"And this is my idea of fun" She said, her voice as sweet as honey. They glanced over to the barman, busy making their drinks.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" He asked, only receiving her trademark smile. He stood up and helped her to her feet. She leant against his shoulder and together they walked out.

* * *

At a small apartment in suburban Tokyo:

"The man, it appears, had been seduced and used, then strangled and frozen. The strange thing, is according to the death's time frame, he was frozen in a less then a minute, which is thought to be impossible here in Japan, especially in summer. This is the third death in these weird attacks this month. We reach out to anyone with any information, to this attack or any others to call and for people to watch out and be careful while this person is on the loose.

In other news…"

"Nani?" Mizuno Amisaid, blinking as she lazily got up and turned the T.V off. Her head fell onto the table again as she sat in front of the textbooks and study materials. The bluenette sighed.

"I should be studying…but I'm so tired!" She said stifling a huge yawn.

"I went to bed earlier than usual too, it's the first time in a week I been able to sleep properly without getting called out with the others…why am I so tired?" she continued, ending with a large yawn.

"I was tired the other day when I slept, and the day before that…am I sleepwalking?" Ami said, opening her eyes again and reaching into her blouse to retrieve her gold pendant. She fingered the thin gold chain and the small pendent, tracing its curves. She sat up, unhooked it from around her neck and looked at it, sitting in the palm of her hand.

'_Its so beautiful, yet so strange. Why is it a golden eye? Who would make such a thing and why?'_ Ami thought. The pendant obviously was an artifact of some sort, old; perhaps so ancient it belonged in ancient Egypt. She had seen marks like the eye before at an ancient Egypt exhibition and hoped one day to research its origins.

'_But I've seen it before haven't I?'_ Ami shook her. She couldn't of. It was one of a kind. And the tiny, gold eye as strange as it was, belonged to her. Ami clutched the charm in her hand.

''It's mine! No one else's! Not Usagi's or Makoto's or Minako! Not even Rei's!'' Ami said shaking. Then she dropped the pendant to the ground.

"It happened again!" Ami said glancing at the pendant in shock. She hurriedly picked it and fastened it around her tender neck again.

'_These strange feelings I keep getting, this vibe every time I touch it, my sleeping tendencies of the late…could they be linked to some kinda power? The power of my pendent?'_ Ami shook her head again.

"Don't be silly, Ami-chan! It's just a necklace charm after all!"

"Maybe I should go to bed and have a nap…clear my mind for study…" Ami suggested to herself as she cleared the table and headed towards her bedroom.

* * *

… # Rei Ant # … 


	2. Are You Feeling All Right Ami?

A.N: Well I'm bored so I guess I'll write everyone another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (actually at this moment that's only two! .), you all deserve cookies! Special thanks to A Very Happy Person for the idea and um…um…enjoy? R&R! Please!

****

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon belong to there respective companies, but if I had my way Yami Yugi would belong to me. HE'S MINE!!…I wish...*sigh* Also Hikaru Utada belongs to what ever music company she's with and herself…and I own her albums. SIMPLE AND CLEAN (and Hikari of course!) ARE THE BEST SONGS EVER CREATED!! ^.~

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One: Are you feeling all right Ami-chan?

Ancient Egypt, 5,000 years into the past:

"So…you actually thought you'd win? All because I'm born a girl. (*sigh*). I guess I proved you wrong. I'm more powerful then anyone! Even the Pharaoh Atemu! There's only one who I would allow to beat me. Right, honey?" The girl said, kicking the duelist at her feet and staring lovingly into the eyes of a man, bathed in darkness, beside her. The man smiled.

"Of course" The man said, prying a card from the hand of the frightened duelist and slipping it into his own deck.

"For one who was supposed to be so powerful, she beat you like you were a mere beetle. Weakling. You don't even deserve to be in our presence" The man said, kicking the duelist hard into a wall. The girl smiled admiringly at him.

"Where to now, my love?" She said, her voice quite and sweet. The man ran a finger down her neck, stopping at her beating heart.

"Someday a item of great power will hang here, next to you heart." The man smiled sinisterly, staring into her blue eyes. Her lips also curved into a smile.

"The Pharaoh has no idea what's in store for him…" She said as the man slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She breathed in his scent and gazed up at the man. He was all hers.

"Nothing will stop us" He said softly as they walked away. 

**************************************************************************************

Cherry Hill Temple:

"Where is Ami-chan?" Said a blonde girl as she stretched and yawned. She looked at the three other girls next her and yawned again.

"Usagi would you please stop doing that! Your making ME tired!" Said a raven-haired girl in shrine clothes. Kino Makoto, a tall brunette standing next to the shrine girl sighed.

"Rei…leave her alone. Through I do wonder where Ami is…" Makoto said plopping herself down next to Usagi.

"It's not like her to be late for a meeting," said another blonde girl. Aino Minako. Minako, or Mina as she was sometimes called, smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon through"

"I'm so sorry guys!! I over slept!" Said a voice as Ami came into view in front of them.

"Ami-chan!" cried Usagi as she jumped up to hug her friend. Ami smiled.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, just Rei about to hit Usagi on the head" Mako said laughing. Rei glared.

"I was not going to hit her…just shut her up. She laughs like a hyena!" 

"Guys, don't fight" Mina said as Ami sat down in between her and Rei. A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead appeared at Ami's feet.

"Good, your all here." The cat said. The girls made no reaction to this. It was Luna, Usagi's cat after all.

"Hello Luna!" Ami said as the cat jumped into her lap.

"Now, I'm sure you've all heard about these mysterious deaths lately" Ami felt her throat tighten as the others chorused a series of yes's and sures.

"Now it's evident it's some type of youma. Unfortunately I've never heard of such a creature as this and it shows no pattern in its attacks. All we know is that it seduces and kills young men with…"

"Ice-based attacks" Ami said, her mind in another world. Luna and the others looked at her suspiciously. Seconds past before Luna spoke again. Ami held her hand up to her pendant, which was throbbing, painfully at her chest. 

__

'I can't let the others see it!'

"Yes…that's true. It's you job, shenshi, to find the person behind these attacks and bring them to justice" Luna said looking at the others.

__

'I can't stay here!' Ami thought as she stood up, Luna sliding to the ground (*Meow!*).

"I have some studying to do. I'll see you all later" Ami said. She winced feeling a presence near her. She could see Rei looking at her suspiciously again. She could feel it too.

"Ami…are you feeling alright? You look pale…" Mina asked, concerned. Ami nodded and turned. The force she was feeling was growing closer and her pendant throbbed harder and hot. 

"Well, I think that's the end of this meeting." Rei said softly. She eyed Ami.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked. 

"I said I felt fine!" Ami spat at her. The other looked surprised at her outburst. Ami never yelled or spoke harsh to anyone. Rei stood up and waved to someone behind Ami. Ami turned to see Rei's present boyfriend, Yugi, walking up towards them. She nearly fainted from the site.

__

'A millennium item! Around his neck! With the eye!' Ami smiled and the pendent ceased to bother her. She could feel his power…

"Yami!" She heard Rei cry as the boy came upto the group.

"Hello everyone" The boy said, turning to stare at Ami.

__

'Can he sense me too? Come to me, Atemu…' Ami widened her eyes in surprise, his glare and her reaction piercing her heart.

__

'What am I going on about? What the hell is a 'millennium item'? I'm going insane from lack of sleep!'

"I'm going to go shopping!!" Usagi's cheerful voice said behind her. Ami, distracted, turned to the others.

"Ami, are you sure you have to study? Mako and I are going to go shopping with Usagi. Do you want to come?" Mina asked. Ami blinked and shook her head.

"I'm busy!" Ami said, turning and running out of the temple area.

"Ami-chan?" Mako said, frowning.

"I wonder what's up?" Rei said turning away from Yugi and looking in Ami's direction.

"Well I'm going to buy a super-duper chocolate thick-shake! C'mon! Bye Rei-chan!" Usagi said running off as well. Mako and Mina smiled and waved goodbye.

"We had better catch up with her!" Mako said as her and Mina jogged after the girl. Luna gave a sigh and stalked off.

"Where should we go, Yami-kun? Staying here at the temple would be boring…plus Grandpa and Yuuichirou might kill you…" Rei said looking up at a pensive Yugi.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to go" Yugi answered, pushing her gently away.

"I have something that needs to be done" 

"What?! You can't just LEAVE. You just GOT here!" Rei said as he gave her a look and ran off.

"Hey!" She yelled after him.

"I'll make it up to you! I have someone I have to see…" He yelled back. Rei blinked and he had disappeared.

__

'No one runs off on me!' She thought before returning inside the temple compound.

**************************************************************************************

Somewhere in busy Tokyo, not far from Cherry Hill Temple:

__

'I made it!' Ami thought, sighing and sitting down on an empty park bench. Around her busy shoppers, businessmen and commuters hurried back and forth. Children clung to their mothers whining for candy, teenaged boys laughed and smoked as they walked past her and couples gazed only at each other. She could hear Utada Hikaru's new single, pumping out from the music shop behind her.

__

'They would have found out for sure…' Ami said as she reached into her blouse and took out her pendant.

"So I have seen you before…on that golden triangle thing around Yugi's neck" Ami said remembering the eye on the item.

__

'Even so…he can't have you!' Ami said clutching the pendant so tight it ripped from its fine chain.

"Oh!" Ami squealed as the chain slipped from around her neck and into her lap. Her blue eyes widened as she opened her fist to find it red and hot. The pendant seemed to glow and stare at her.

__

'I really must be going crazy! Why would Rei's boyfriend want MY pendant? That's right MY MY MY MY MY pendant!! **MINE!**' Ami said as she heard herself laugh wildly. She closed her mouth quickly and bowed her head from the people starting to look at her. Again she held tight the charm in her palm.

__

'Get a hold of yourself!' Ami thought.

"I've found you" Ami turned to the figure staring down at her and screamed.

**************************************************************************************

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*…


	3. Dreams of an Egyptian Past

A.N: Ready for another dumb chapter? 

****

Disclaimer: I own the plotline and the weird names (They do make sense if you decode them! Really!) in the dream sequence. Everything else belongs to someone else. Ya.

**************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter Two: Dreams of an Egyptian Past

Egypt:

"The ceremonies are tomorrow's evening, my love…" She crooned her love as they walked the pathways of Pharaoh's golden palace. The man laughed, his face still bidden in shadow. He slipped his arm around her waist and she giggled.

"I find it ironic that his demise will be from that of people working underneath him" The man said bursting out in other spat of laughter. The girl traced the pendent she wore with a slim finger.

"So soon…we will have revenge!"

"I know what your up to" spoke a raven-haired girl as she stepped out of the shadows, blocking there path. 

"Oh, look, what we have here, my dear. The High Priest's little raven…" The man said, laughing again. The strange girl took no notice of the man's insult but instead turned her attention to the girl with him.

"Ierion…Aren't you needed somewhere else? Why come here to bother us?" The girl said laughing as the man held her tighter. Ierion glanced at the two of them then drew her attention back to the girl.

"I know what you plan to do, Imamizno."

"You do, do you? I guess you were reading fire again!" Imamizno said, breaking up into more laughter. Ierion glared at her.

"Don't take my gifts for granted. I am after all in High Priest's Seto's court…"

The man howled with this comment and let go of Imamizno, who stepped forward, close to the other girl.

"I'm sure that working in his court are not all you two do together…" She said innocently and smiled. In return she received a slight blush from Ierion, who quickly resumed her calm expression.

"Are you saying I'm doing something with the High Priest Seto, that I shouldn't be?"

"Let's just say your doing…extra special rituals with one another…if you catch my meaning"

Ierion blushed again, but didn't succeed in getting rid of it.

"What I do is none of your business! How dare you talk low of me whilst in the presence of someone other then ourselves? How dare you talk ill of one of your own!"

"She is not one of you. She is part of me now…" The man said, grabbing Imamizno, tracing her pendent and kissing her tenderly on the lips. Imamizno moaned and turned to the glaring Ierion with a smile.

"I bet the High Priest doesn't treat you like this Ierion…" Ierion gave them a death stare and turned on her heel back into the shadows.

"The Pharaoh's bride-to-be, Igasu is awaiting your assistance, Imamizno. Remember that I know…" Ierion said as the shadows claimed her form.

"She could be trouble for us, Imamizno…she could wreck everything…" The man whispered as Imamizno turned away. She winked back at the man.

"Don't be troubled, love. I can take care of Ierion!"

**************************************************************************************

Ierion's bedroom:

Ierion brushed her hair in front of the gilded mirror and glared at the person who came up behind her and placed a sharp knife at her throat. She placed her hands and the brush in her lap.

"Imamizno…I knew you would come to see me…did you lose your boyfriend back in the maze?"

Imamizno smiled.

"No…but I'm sure he would have loved to have been here to watch you. Now careful you don't say anything else of him…or…" Imamizno said, edging the knife closer to Ierion.

"You wouldn't do that to me. Not in the last lifetime, not in the future and lastly not here"

"Don't think I'll do it?…Soldiers were meant to be able to kill…I know you have the capabilities…even more so then me perhaps? Being the daughter of a god of war…how ironic for you to have been born here in a hovel with the rest of the slaves…You're lucky the High Priest likes you so much…and the Pharaoh too I suppose?" Imamizno smiled as she saw Ierion blush again.

"You wouldn't want me to publicize both affairs would you? You being so important the court…and of course, what would the Pharaoh think about you being with his cousin as well? Especially since they hate each other so…"

"You don't scare me Imamizno" Imamizno smiled and edged the knife closer. Ierion could feel Imamizno's pendant, glowing hot, at the back of her neck.

"Don't lie to me! I'm ice, your fire! We know each other inside out…Your scared. You don't want to die here just yet. But you don't want the High Priest or Atemu to know about your little…incidents…with the other…oh, what to do?" Ierion glared at her.

"So…you're going to be difficult…so tell me…who's better? I suppose Seto's a little rough…he only cares for himself you know…and Atemu…well that must be fun…you must really enjoy being with him…he'd do anything to make you happy…bet you wish he wasn't engaged to Igasu, huh? Think of that…she always gets everything. And we even have to protect her. And now, she's getting the Pharaoh too…too bad he's not her prince from way back then…It must be hard it must be for you, her being so close to you…Still I bet the Pharaoh isn't as good as my man. He knows how to treat a girl…"

"What do you want Imamizno? You know I wouldn't tell anyone else…as much as I know I should."

Imamizno gave her, her trademark smile.

"Yes…I know you will keep your mouth shut for the time being. Still…I think I have a task for you other then that…"

"What do you want…?" Ierion asked.

"Atemu…does he allow you to call him that? I know Seto wouldn't accept anything other then his title…"

"Get back to the subject. I will tell you nothing of that. How you know is beyond me…"

"I only want Atemu…lead him to me tomorrow night before the ceremonies…otherwise...I have other ways to get what I want from you other then what I afore mentioned. For those things are much worse."

"What if he doesn't follow?" Ierion asked, now giving the girl in the mirror death stares.

"Of course he will…"

**************************************************************************************

At a small, expensive, hotel, in Yugi's room:

Ami opened her eyes and blinked at the brightness of the room. She sat up and discovered herself to be in what appeared to be a hotel room. Through the window beside the bed she sat upon, the early afternoon sun shinned in.

__

'Where am I?' Ami thought to herself. She rubbed her head, in an effort to get rid of her mind-numbing headache. Her hands traveled to where her heart was and from inside her now rumpled blouse, she pulled out her pendant. It glowed in the sunlight and she held it close to her heart.

__

'My pendant…my precious pendant…wait…my dream…it was another one. Everytime I have one lately I remember more about the one before it. They seem so clear yet…incomplete. What do they have to do with me?…the girl in this dream had it…but she wanted kill her sister…no, friend. Where they even that? I'm so confused…' Ami's eyes opened wide as Yugi, walked into the room, carrying a cup of tea and what looked like aspirin tablets.

__

'Rei's boyfriend…the one with the puzzle with my pendant's markings…Ierion…huh?'

"Oh! You're awake! Thank god, you had me worried back there when you fainted…" Yugi said, placing the items on a bench and running over to her side. Ami blinked. He was so energetic…

"I fainted…?"

"Yeah! I didn't know what to do so I brought you back here. I hope you're ok…Yami must have given you quite a shock…"

"Yami?"

__

'Yami…That's what Rei called him earlier…but he looked different then…maybe I should get Mum to check me up…I don't feel so good…' Yugi smiled and passed her the tea and aspirins which she immediately took.

"Thank you…huh?" Ami said, her eyes wide, as short, little Yugi became taller, more confidently looking man before her eyes.

__

'Rei's Yami!…but…I know him from somewhere else…but where?'

"Ami-chan…we have much to talk about…follow me to the hotel terrace…" Yami said as he stalked out of the room, leaving Ami slightly bewildered.

**************************************************************************************

Rei's bedroom at the temple:

Rei awoke feverish. She felt scared and confused. Her dream just then. It gave her the same chills she had felt when she received the visions of her friend's deaths. Yet the people in this dream…they felt…familiar somehow…

__

'Was it a dream? Or was it a vision…A vision from the past?' Rei swung herself out of her bed and looked at the sun glowing in the afternoon shine. What she had planned as a quick nap, had turned into an hours long, deep sleep. And that dream…

__

'Why do I feel the need to suddenly go find Ami-chan?'

"Remember that I know…that's what the girl had said…"

Rei stood quickly and moved towards her mirror, picking up her brush and settling down on the chair, brushing her long dark hair slowly.

__

'Ami…those girls…just like this…I must go find Ami…' Rei thought putting down her brush and leaving the room.

**************************************************************************************

The hotel café on the terrace:

"So your telling me you're an ancient pharaoh, your soul locked inside your puzzle? And Yugi's kinda like your other half? So there's two of you?" Ami asked staring at the man in front of her. Yami looked towards the view at his side and sipped his iced tea.

"Yes."

"But what has this got to do with me? How can this be possible?" Ami asked, giving him a pleading look.

"We might be two souls, but we are one entity. Everyone has a darkside…"

"I don't understand!" Yami turned to the flushed girl. He smiled.

"For example…you are a soldier…"

"You know about that? Who told you about that?" Ami asked, she didn't expect him to know about her secret identity.

"I know all about that, Sailor Mercury. You're the princess of ice, just as Usagi is the princess of the moon…"

"I don't understand!"

"It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is within the soldier you, and the Ami you, there lies a dark side too. A separate soul."

"Like you and Yugi? But that isn't possible! I don't have a puzzle!"

__

'This is insane!…through…it's not like I question it…I just want to believe it's not true…why?'

Yami took her hand, receiving a blush from Ami. He used his other hand to brush away a strand of hair from her face and leaned in close.

Rei had sensed them here. Together. Meters away she hid at a table, shaded from their view by a large, leafy pot plant.

__

'What is he doing?…he couldn't be! With mousy little Ami?' Rei thought watching as Ami withdrew from his touch. Through no stranger to heartbreak, Rei turned away; she couldn't bear to watch. Still, quickly her eyes focused on them again.

__

'Could she? Be that girl from so long ago? She had this pendant too…So long ago I bearly remember her…but Ami seems so familiar…like Kaiba…' Yami thought as he took the pendant from around Ami's neck. She turned away blushing. Yami eyed the pendant, tracing its lines.

"5000 years ago I rained as Pharaoh. 5000 years ago my late father created the seven-millenium items. He handed them over to the High Priest Seto, Shadi, myself and those who would come to protect my tomb. In order to create these magical items, to shield the monsters from the world, he sacrificed a village in the east of the kingdom. Only one survived the massacre, a boy, a thief. He swore to have his revenge on me, since my father soon passed away. I was to carry on and finish the ceremonies, seal away the items, their powers and the monsters threatening to destroy the world. I was also to be wed…but my heart belonged to another…"

"I understand…but what does that have to do with ME?"

"You have been reborn many times, just to find this timeline in which all you shenshi meet. I'm not sure…but this pendant leads me to believe you were also born into my lifetime…" Ami blinked. She had heard of the Moon Millenium…but this?

__

'Reborn many times…another soul within my heart…my sleepiness? My dreams? My pendant? Connection?' Ami thought staring into Yami's dark eyes.

"The boy…the thief…he created another item in secret and gave it to his love…a girl…my love. I was betrayed and during the final ritual there was an accident and my soul was locked away until Yugi awakened here, 5000 years into the future. The millenium pendant…" Yami thought opening Ami's hand and placing it inside. It felt so warm in her hand and she folded her fingers over it. Heat rushed to her brain.

__

'She was a fool to get in my way!'

Ami felt the colour draining from her face. Something, someone else…just like before. Ami managed a smile.

__

'I must not let on…He's so close…' Ami thought, feeling his eyes on her.

"Atemu…"

__

'How could they…to me? Ami has Greg, for god's sake!' Rei thought watching the two. Through she could not hear what they were saying yet; she could feel it wasn't good. For any of them. She could feel the jealousy thriving in her chest, but watching Ami's face go white and her fake smile, made Rei smile as well.

__

'What are they talking about?…why does it make me feel so uneasy?'

"Ami…you are in great danger. For just as your pendant lead me to you, it will lead others as well. It will lead _him_." Yami said rising from his chair.

"Danger?" Ami asked standing up and following him to the door.

"Yes, those who seek to posses the items…and those who seek to posses you"

"Posses…me?"

"I think it wise for you to give me your item"

__

'Your not getting it! It's MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE! Get it? No one but my love or me should posses it!'

"No"

"Excuse me? but…" Yami said surprised at her calm response. Ami turned to stare at him.

"I said no. I will take care of those who pose a threat…and make them useful to my cause. Besides…how do I not know if you are one of them?" Ami traced a finger up and down his chest.

"It will be alright. Don't worry…" Ami cooed, pressing herself up against him. Yami could feel her heartbeat in time to his own.

"Pardon me" came voice behind them and they turned to see Rei, with practically flames leaping form her form. Yami detached himself quickly from Ami and blushed.

"…R-R-Rei-chan!…" Yami stuttered nervously.

__

'Why is she here? What has she heard? She and Ami look so familiar to me…yet I cannot place either of them…but the pendant…?'

"Rei-san…How nice to see you again! How was the rest of the meeting?" Ami said sweetly.

__

'Don't mess with me…I'll send you to the shadow realm and back to face your fears! Just like before…' Ami thought, her smile innocent to her thoughts.

"I don't know what your up to, but when I find out…" Rei said softly to them and stalked out of the building.

__

'Remember that…'

**************************************************************************************

Well, if there weren't hints all over the place! See if you can figure them out…Haha ^.~ R&R!!! PLEASE!!! 

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*…


	4. Another Meeting of Destiny

A.N: Another chapter for one of my favorite stories! YAY! Enjoy kiddywinks! ^. ~

****

Disclaimer: No money + no business experience + only being a FANfiction writer (and a crap one at that! . )= Not owning Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh. SEE I CAN DO MATH!

**__**

Chapter Three: Another Meeting of Destiny

**************************************************************************************

__

'She is beginning to frustrate me…and her dealing with the Pharaoh this afternoon. Ami is starting to remember more and I haven't found my love yet. I know he seeks me out. I'm running out of time…and that wretch, Ierion, has appeared. I can place her anywhere, that confident style, that unmoved facial expression. I must find a way to be rid of her, once and for all…but for now…I should concentrate on having fun…'

"Hello sir…I see you are alone…'

**************************************************************************************

Egypt:

The man smiled at Imamizno and she blushed. Her heart pulsed wildly as he reached for her hand, to help her to her feet. He carefully brushed a finger along her face, clearing the strands of hair that escaped her hood. Everything felt so perfect in this first meeting of destiny…

**************************************************************************************

Ierion let go a small moan as Seto pressed his lips upon hers. She turned from him and started to pull away only to be pulled back with his overpowering strength. He clutched her waist as she struggled to be free. No, he wouldn't let her go until he got what he wanted.

"Seto-sama…this can't go any longer…it's not right!" She yelled as he turned her to face him. He questioned her face with his eyes and gave a disapproving look.

"How many times must I tell you to call me by my title…and that I am always right in my motives and actions?"

"But Seto-sama!" Ierion felt her face grow hot and flushed with pain as his hand connected with her cheek. He pulled her in close and blew softly onto her neck.

"Aren't you happy, Ierion? I rescued you from what destiny had planned…raised you at my side. You enjoyed that first time did you not?" he whispered into her ear, sending chills up and down her body. She struggled to maintain control of herself.

__

'It would be so easy to just give in…easy to go along with him…'

"Yes, High Priest Seto. I did" She admitted, her voice shaky. He planted a kiss on her neck and whispered once more in her ear.

"You think I don't know about you and Atemu…"

Ierion gasped in horror.

**************************************************************************************

"One day, my love, we shall come to rule all, just as it should be. No one shall stand in our way. All those who try will fall to the ground in the ancient scared ground. I will have my revenge on the Pharaoh…" The man said as he held her close, his hair blowing in the calm breeze of the night. Above the couple, the moon shone with an errie glow.

"But…please…do not just allow me the privilege of being at your side…let me help…I have connections in the palace, right down to the Pharaoh's bride to be…"

"If that is what you desire, my dear"

**************************************************************************************

The Pharaoh walked the gardens discontented. The burden of his blood was hard to carry. He wished for solace in someone but did not want to go to Igasu's room. She was not what he desired. Her klutzy ways and her foreign look, tied down mainly to her hair being the colour of young corn, did not insight him. He sensed she also was not happy with him. Who would be? He spoke little of what they could speak about with her and mainly sat there watching her. Her attendant countered her every need with glee and laughter. They seemed to get on well, much better then he did with her. There was another that visited her as well, a friend of hers in the court. She, he sensed was quite different from Igasu and her attendant Imamizno. She was quiet, through when with those two, even when her voice rang sharp words to Igasu, fitted in. He had yet to say a word to her. But when he saw her around the grounds she seemed to always be accompanied by his cousin.

__

'Through, even as it seems, they could not be together because of the formalities. Besides, Seto, by his order is not allowed to have such things. Then again, he has always got what he wanted…one not be trusted. Especially welding the millenium rod' Atemu reached up to touch his own item, his puzzle. He looked up to see a goddess standing in the glow of the moon. She looked distracted, but he could see as she turned to him, that she had known all along he was there. Her dark eyes flashed a sadness unlike his own, but deeper within her heart. Her long, dark hair billowed in the wind, making her seem demonic-like even with her angelic features. Looking at her made him think of war, hate and flame but yet; he felt somewhat at peace in her company. She kneeled and bowed to his presence.

"Forgive me for staring, Great Pharaoh Atemu…"

**************************************************************************************

Imamizno stared at her friend, fury growing in her heart.

__

'Ierion…What are you doing? For he belongs to your best friend! Why must you have everything?'

**************************************************************************************

"Atemu!" Ierion screamed, parting herself from the High Priest. In front of them were Atemu and Imamizno, clinging on tight.

"So you see Pharaoh…I do not tell lies. She has betrayed your honour…" She stated, ending with a small giggle that she did not try to surpress.

__

'I told you not to cross me. It did not have come to this had you done my bidding.' Imamizno thought, watching Ierion's face grow flustered, trying in desperation to explain. She watched the Pharaoh's eyes grow large and despair filling them. She heard the High Priest laugh.

__

'Why is he laughing?'

**************************************************************************************

They stopped outside her room, her back against the door and his hands on its hard wood. They stood that way for a long time, kissing passionately until he broke away. He retrieved from his pocket a pendant on a thin gold chain. He carefully tied it round her tender neck as she released a series of giggles. He smiled at her pleasure and opened her door.

"Let this show how much I love you. Nothing will tear us apart"

**************************************************************************************

She held tight onto her pendant, screaming his name only to have it lost upon the winds of time…

**************************************************************************************

Ami's bedroom, Tokyo:

The ringing phone tore Ami from her heavy sleep. She got up groggily and sluggishly walked across the room to pick up her phone.

"…Moshi moshi…" she said yawning.

"KONNICHIWA AMI-CHAN!!" yelled Usagi's excited voice from the other end.

"…Usagi-chan? Nani?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU SOUND FUNNY AND YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL…" Ami flinched and held the phone further from her ear.

"…Please don't yell…I'm tired. What about school?"

"OH, SORRY…(*sounds in background of Usagi's home*)…You didn't come to school. And we had that big 'English' test. Are you sick?"

"I MISSED WHAT?!?" Ami yelled. A quick glance at the clock told her it was nearing 6:00 PM, another at the calendar told her it was now Monday.

__

'I've missed nearly a whole day!…Where have I been?…The last thing I remember is being at that restaurant with Yami and…it goes all blank! Millenium items…' Ami's free hand instinctively flew up to her pendant. It was then she noticed her skimpy choice of clothing. When had she acquired such clothing…in fact…when had she put them on? And why did she just wake up in them?

__

'My…other…soul? The one Yami said I have…the only who take over my thoughts?'

"Ami? Are you still there?" Interrupted Usagi. Ami took in a sharp breath.

"I'm here. I was sick. I'll be there tomorrow and –"

"Ami if your sick, you shouldn't come to school. Should I come over?"

"Iie! We well see. I have to go…I think someone else may be trying to call. It could be my mother in France…" Ami said, lying through her teeth.

"Well…we won't call you out then to check out that new murder last night…"

__

'Another murder?'

"I have to go. Bye Usagi-chan" Ami replaced the phone on its holder before Usagi could reply to her.

__

'If I missed school I should at least try and make it to cram…Then I'll think about all this…'

**************************************************************************************

Eastern Tokyo Cram School:

Somehow through Ami couldn't concentrate. Around her students sat at desk, listening to the droning on and usually she would e too. But not today. She was remembering dreams from her mysterious sleep. But unlike those before it, it do not flow in a story book way. Instead they were disjointed, all over the place. People were hidden, their names forgotten; it was all making her mind cloudy. Put that together with the information she got from Yami _yesterday_, her sleepiness, that overpowering voice that seemed to take over, giving her a weird sensation, her memory blocks and these strange murders that made her feel guilty everytime they were mentioned, was too much.

__

'And what about these strange emotions I'm getting? Like how…all of a sudden, for no reason at all, I'll feel hate against Usagi? Or Yami, who I've had little to do with? Or even Rei? Everytime I'm with her…I…I want to slit her throat…'

'Then why don't you? The Pharaoh will surely come running…then our love can finish him…'

'But they're my friends! I don't want harm to either of them!'

'You sure of that?'

A sound of pencils, books and other study material falling from her desk woke her from her thoughts. She blushed as she realized class had ended and everyone had left. She sat on the floor, trying to pick up her things as she noticed another hand fall next to hers and pick up her remaining item, putting them back on the table. She blushed again as he smiled and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and rose to her feet. The blood in her veins pumped harder as her heart started to race. He smiled again and brushed a slim finger lightly along her face and cleared a stray hair from his view of her eyes. At his touch Ami could hear her heart thumping hard in her ears.

__

'Why do I feel this way? Just who is _this guy?'_

"Hey, there. I saw you at one of the earlier prep test, didn't I? Ami Mizuno, 1st place…" His soft, yet innocent voice made her blush again. His compliment made her go even redder. She heard his steady laugh, vibrating in her ears. There goes her heart again…

"I'm Bakura Ryou, I think I came at 4th…how strange be considered in the same tide as the legendary genius. And here I am in her presence!"

"Yeah…" Ami said, giggling nervously at the boy. His soft, yet deep chocolate eyes seemed to pierce her heart. His expression turned to one of seriousness.

"I'm sorry…have I embarrassed you?" Ami turned a whole new hue of pink. What was this feeling that she wanted to put her fingers through Ryou's long, somewhat untamed, light lavender hair? And why did Ami feel that he would let her do that and more?

__

'…I'm starting to feel rather…strange…but different…'

"It's not your fault…I shouldn't have dropped my things…" Ami stuttered, turning to her desk to pack up.

"May I offer you a drink somewhere?…I…I…would love to talk to someone with such…intelligence…' 

Looking again, his eyes weren't just brown, but were mixed in with a combination of green, red & deep purple. His strange eyes entranced her.

__

'I will follow you to the ends of the earth…to the shadow realm and back…'

"I would like that…but please…I am in no means deserving of your compliments" 

He laughed at her and this time she smiled.

"But you are!" And with that Ryou took her arm and led her out of the building.

**************************************************************************************

Cherry Hill Temple:

Rei let the hot water rush over her body. It was to be a relaxing shower, yet her thoughts disturbed her. Her dreams of the previous night filtered through her mind. Unlike Ami, her dreams, through all over the place, were clear.

__

'Imamizno and her lover wanted to kill the Pharaoh…who just 'happened' to be my Yami-kun…and Ierion found out somehow and didn't do what Imamizno told her so Imamizno…did something that wasn't shown and told Ierion's 'lovers' about her being with the other…and then…Imamizno…lost…her man? And somehow…I feel Usagi's purity in there as well…but what does this all mean? What does it have to do with me? What does it have to do with Ami? Yami knows something…but does he know what happens in my dreams? Did they actually exist? Further more…why do I always seem to play the part of Ierion in my dreams? I have to find out the meaning and truth behind all this…and what Yami was doing with Ami yesterday…'

**************************************************************************************

At a little ice cream parlor:

Ami felt comfortable with him. After being with him for a while she lost her sense of embarrassment and gained one of being warmth and safety. They talked freely about things that the other shenshi wouldn't understand, things technical and philosophical. She already knew he admired her for her intelligence, but now she also admired his. He was funny but serious at the same time. And his eyes, his strange but wonderful eyes, they showed depth and maturity. Looking into them made her feel queasy inside. But there was something else about him. It didn't bother her much but he seemed to be hiding something deep within him, something even beyond those eyes, something hidden in his very soul. They soon left the shop and he offered to walk her home, which she gingerly accepted. Standing at her doorstep looking at him, she fingered her pendant as he casually leaned over to hug her goodbye. She thought she saw something flicker in his eyes but dismissed it as her stomach did flip-flops. 

"May I see you again Ami-chan?" He asked softly. She held tight onto her pendant and nodded.

"I would like that" she answered, matching his tone.

__

'My mind…it's starting to grow fuzzy…is this what happens before I blank out? What is the feeling I get around Ryou?'

She noticed him staring at her, his eyes seeming to have gained some kind of hardness to them and he seemed to have lost his soft expression. She smiled as he leaned over again and whispered quietly into her ear.

"I missed you Imamizno…" 

**************************************************************************************

Well, I think solved some of the mysteries of the story. Tell me if you don't get anything but it IS supposed to be SOMEWHAT confusing. YARG! Besides I LOVE dream sequences! *Hearts in eyes*

You all know you wanna review. Yep, that's right. And if you don't I'll send my Malik-kun in or Seto-kun (Whoever has the rod at the time!) to make you all my mindslaves! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!

So yeah, press that purpley button thing and REVIEW!!!

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*…


	5. Things Are Beginning To Clear Up

A.N: sigh If this turns out weird, I have a really bad case of writers block…Also this Quick edit thing has messed this up...

Also I've been busy reading/watching the Pharaoh's Memory Arc, so there are a lot of references to that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Cries Maybe one day? Maybe for a box of nice cookies? :) How about an unopened box of pocky and a bottle of cherry coke?

****

Chapter Four: Things are becoming to clear up

* * *

Egypt:

"My love, it is nearly ready!" Imamizno cried throwing her arms around the man, now reveled in the light to have light lavender hair and deep eyes. He smiled at her.

"Nearly…we are so close…but not close enough…"

* * *

The Pharaoh's throne room:

"Isis? You said you had something you wanted to tell me?" Atemu asked as Isis, the holder of the millenium necklace, walked up the isle of bowing slaves to bow down at his feet. He motioned for her to rise.

"Pharaoh Atemu…I saw a vision…of great destruction. Not only to Egypt, but the world."

Atemu eyed her. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, as the other priests filed in. He saw them move towards Isis and himself and moved his attention towards his cousin, leading them up the aisle.

'Isis's vision will have to wait…' Atemu thought eyeing them. Behind him he could hear his advisor, Shimon appear. Seto glared at him.

"We have located some more Ka's…"

* * *

"Mana!" the Pharaoh yelled gleefully as a young girl ran up to him and Priest Mahado. She smiled at the two, the smile reminiscent of the future Dark Magician Girl.

"Mana, what are you doing out here?" Mahado, the present holder of the Millenium Ring asked as she hugged the both of them.

"Practicing what you taught me before Mahado-sama! One day I'm going to be a great magician in the Prince's court, just like you!" Mahado and the Pharaoh laughed.

"That's good but remember, the 'Prince' is now the Pharaoh…I've already told you so many times" Mahado said as Mana joined them in their walk of the palace grounds.

"But Mahado-sama, I've always called him the 'Prince'!" Mana said, addressing the tall, tanned man. The three had been friends since childhood, before the Pharaoh was the ruler, when Pharaoh Aunumkanon had watched over the kingdom.

"So Pharaoh…what do you think of this new kind of Ka?" Mahado asked as Mana skipped ahead of them. The Pharaoh sighed.

"Ka is supposed to be the force inside one's mind, your spirit power. These, with the help of the Rod can be sealed to help keep peace. If we didn't seal them, there may be the ultimate destruction. But these new Ka's we spoke about yesterday…they resemble monsters of elements…it is strange indeed."

"But if…if these powers were sealed…they could be used instead of the items, no?" Mahado asked.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

Igasu smiled and wrapped her arms over the other girl from behind, covering her eyes.

"Guess who!" she asked cheerfully into the other girl's ear. The other girl responded with a sigh.

"Bunny-chan…haven't you anything else to do?" Ierion said as Igasu sat next to her on the stone steps leading into the palace's maze of gardens. Igasu smiled again and shook her head. Even in the hot desert summer of Egypt, Igasu refused to wear a head cover. She giggled and changed position, so she was now kneeling in front of Ierion. Behind her the hot sun beat down on her head but she did not let it bother her. A foreign princess of a nameless, distant land, Igasu had soft, sky blue eyes and pale skin, which no matter what refused to tan. She wore her blonde hair in a unique style; two pigtails flowing down from bits at the top, resembling small balls. To add to her foreign look she also wore flimsy dresses, made from thin pieces of silk. Those who saw her thought her as beautiful, yet they came to think of her as a different type of race all together, she was too different for them. She looked as if she belonged somewhere completely different, as if she belonged on the moon.

Since she had come to Egypt and was of royal blood it was decided upon early for her to marry Pharaoh Atemu, who at that stage was the 'Prince'. She had settled in quickly and made friends with ease. It seemed apparent from the start, when she had met her attendant Imamizno and Ierion that they were to be together, not only as friends but by past fate. It was also apparent that she mourned for a love and would never come to see Atemu as her one and only. Still, in the upcoming days to her wedding, she greeted everyone with glee and laughter, as if it was just another day.

"Can't you ever stop being so serious Ierion? Your no fun!" Igasu whined and pouted. She was met by a disapproving look.

"Well, why can't you ever stop being so carefree? Life was not meant to fun! You have so much to do, Princess. You have responsibilities! What with your upcoming wedding-"

"Oh, don't talk about such things! I don't want to get married to him anyway! It would be so boring!" Igasu interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. It was what was decided. Nothing but the Gods can change that."

"Mars princess-sama, I don't want him! I want–" Igasu stared but felt a searing pain across her cheek.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that! He isn't here, Princess! He's dead! We must find the others if you are to ever see him again, understand? You know better then to say such things! You can get killed here. You don't want me getting in to trouble because of the things that came out of your mouth?" Ierion lectured. She could see Igasu was on the verge of tears but couldn't let this slip.

'She has to understand…for all of us…'

"Princess, on the moon you were the one destined for happiness. The others and I, princesses in our own right, were there to protect you, as Imamizno and I do here. To make sure things as that awful night do not happen to pass again and so you can one day find your love, you must play along here. One day in the future, I'm sure we'll all be happy…" Ierion said, her voice now calm and low. Igasu sniffled and nodded.

"I know your right, Ierion-chan. Your always right" and with that Igasu swallowed her tears and replaced them with her smile. Giving her friend a quick hug she got up and walked back into the palace, the end of her long white dress trailing after the slender girl.

'I am sorry Igasu…we are all unhappy about this wedding…'

* * *

Yugi's hotel room, inside the Soul Room:

"You don't think I was harsh when I told her do you, Hikari?" Yami asked his smaller form, lying down in front of him. He himself sat with his knees up to his chest, a pensive look on his face.

"No. Give it time, Yami. I'm sure she'll be back" Yugi said, staring into space above him. He then turned to face his other half and reached out to grasp his hand.

"I don't think that's what your worried about really, is it? She seemed to take the information in quite well…" Yami neither spoke or moved towards his comment.

"Your worried about the affects on her?" Yugi said as Yami finally focused onto his attention on him.

"Yes…she seemed to only be mildly affected when I told her of my past and of the items. But then when I asked her about keeping her item, her whole attitude seemed to change. And then Rei showed up." Yami let go of his aibou's hand and changed his seating position. He glanced up at the world of darkness and mist around them and sighed.

"Not only that but the item itself confuses me. My father did not make an eighth millenium item. Throw in my confusion about Ami and even Rei and Usagi and my mind is cluttered. I don't know what to do"

Yugi smiled and sat up.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Just follow your heart…"

"YUGI!"

Both turned to look at the dark sky.

"Did you hear that?" Yami asked as Yugi smiled once again.

"Yug…Yugi…where are you?" a familiar male voice said.

"Hey Yugi!" joined another male voice.

"It's Anzu, Jouunichi and Honda!"

* * *

Somewhere, deep in Tokyo:

The apartment room was bare, save for the minimal furniture, computer and the photograph of the old man on the bedside.

The view outside the window should have shown the apartment over the street but was covered by a long, flimsy curtain. Still, little light shone into the room, even in the day, causing it to be dark other then the for the small florescent bulb in the ceiling or the computer monitor. The jingle of keys being inserted into the keyhole was heard and Ryou stepped inside, leaving his shoes by the door. His feet made a soft thud as they connected with the uncarpeted wooden floor. He swung his jacket over the one chair in the room and switched on the computer monitor. It beeped as he crossed over to the small kitchenette and opened the mini fridge door. Light sprawled out but he lifted a soda can and closed it with his foot. Cracking the can open and devouring it's contents, he closed his eyes. Around his neck the Millenium Ring glowed, shining light upon it wearer's face. It showed a man with hardened features and cruel eyes. This was not Ryou. It was his other self, his darkside, the ancient thief Bakura. He smiled to himself and tossed the can on the floor. Tidy Ryou would pick it up later.

'And so tonight I have found Imamizno…with a little help from the ring and of course her pendant. This time everything will go to plan. There is no rush…Ryou can have some fun. Imamizno was a good girl…and Ami shall be even better…' Bakura thought to himself. Then he laughed.

* * *

Ami's bedroom:

Morning light streamed through her window, only just touching her eyelids. Ami blinked and leaned over to switch her alarm off before it went on. She slipped back into her former position and looked up at the white ceiling above her.

'What happened last night? With Ryou?' Ami sighed. He had said something odd to her last night and her response was just as odd.

__

--

"I missed you Imamizno…"

Ami felt her heartbeat quicken as he pulled away. She didn't want him to go. He couldn't go!

"**Bakura!"** she yelled to her own surprise. He smiled and turned away from her.

"**Next time, my love. Next time…"** he said quietly as Ami watched him disappear into the night.

--

'It was as if we were different people, from a different time. Different…Ryou…' Ami shook her head. This was really getting weird. Before it was…different…and then it was strange, but now it was just plain weird. The illogicalness of it was making her brain want to pop.

'First I'm always tired. Then I'm feeling somewhat controlled and out of character. Then I start getting those unclear dreams. I then feel like killing my best friends and I'm getting told that my pendant…'

"My pendant!" Ami screamed, reaching under her pajama top in an effort to find it.

"WHERE IS IT!?!" Ami snarled, going under the bed covers. Her breathing became quick gasps as she struggled to breath. Her heart kept stopping and starting as she searched frantically.

'NOOOOOOOOO!!!'

Coming to the surface, she glanced at her bedside. Her breathing became calm and her heart returned to normal. Beside her alarm lay the pendant on it's fine chain. Ami lifted it carefully and held it to her heart, breathing a sign of relief. Then a puzzled look crossed her face.

'Didn't I break the chain yesterday?' Ami thought, examining the chain. She could find not a problem in it.

'_That's odd…I could have sworn…'_ Ami shook her head again.

'If I don't hurry, I'll be late to school! I don't want to worry my teachers by my absence'

'Don't want to worry Usagi'

'Yeah…she did sound worried yesterday on the phone. I can't believe I mis-'

"Did I just talk to myself? Like to another…me?" Confused

* * *

…Ok, if you hadn't noticed, action usally represented with words in between stars, are now replaced like this: quick edit doesn't like stars

Also i have proper lines in between scenes like this:

* * *

Instead of the star lines. yawn How boring! That's all.

…# Rei Ant #…(yes, even my signature got ked up! angry face)


	6. Helpless

**__**

A.N: It has been a while hasn't it? School and writer's block have excellent odds in preventing me from writing. #sigh#

NOTE: Misspelling in this are due to the fact my computer is ill and I have to use another. Unfortunately this computer is using wordpad and has never heard of spellcheack. It sucks. To make it worse my English teacher decided my spelling was so crap I wasn't going to get an A. So yeah, please don't flame me for any errors. We'll call them typos n.n

**__**

Disclaimer: #chokes# I actually own this stuff? No? Ok, then I don't, but there are people out there that do, just not me. I own nothing.

**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Helpless

* * *

_**

Egypt, the ceremonial room:

It was obvious to most in the room that this was not a happy union. Being it was the Pharaoh's marriage, the contract was to be drawn up in the ceremonial room, with guests - mainly what was left of the royal family, elitists, the priests and honored servants of the palace.

Igasu sat on the straw mat, dressed in a long, heavy, linen dress, covered from head to toe with a bead-net. She was covered in gold and gems and looked beautiful, save for her blotchy, pink face, her eyes puffy from the tears. She felt suffocated in her wedding outfit, hot and wanted nothing more then to run away. She tried to stifle her sniffling, but succeeded not, everyone could hear her long, breathless gasps and could feel her sad emotion and if she hadn't been looking down, they probably would have noticed the tears. She felt helpless to this fate.

'I don't want this...'

Rei watched from around the middle of the room, according to her status, even through she felt no better then the meek slaves several rows behind. It bothered her that these were the 'elite' group of peasants from the palace underground. These were thin and frail, but happy to be present. She shuddered to think of the forgotten ones, locked away in the cold, damp kitchens, hungry and sick. She hoped now Atemu was in power, that equality would soon become a reality.

Ahead of her she could see the more elite preening themselves about how they'd come to be in such company. Before them were the six priests, minus High Priest Seto, who was, of course, conducting the signing of the contract at the top end of the room, before the to-be-weds. At Seto's side was the royal advisor, Shimron also acting as the advisor on the contract. Before these two lay the unlikely couple, a dainty, yet distressed young girl, the boy, the Pharaoh, listening to what was being said and making comments, yet also seeming troubled. Rei's heart pained for the two, she hated to see Igasu hurt, it was like a knife slicing into her soul, being her protector and watching this. She knew Igasu would have no way out of this union for she would not say a word to the Pharaoh about how she felt and so could not have a proper annulment later on.

If her pain for Igasu hurt like a knife into the soul, then watching Atemu was like a dull axe through the heart. She watched as he reached over to Seto, signaling something, something she did not want to hear and nearly weeped. This was too much for her. Even if she could not decide on which she loved more, her lovers, her life, her princess or her heart, she knew this was wrong.

'I don't want this...'

Imamizno watched from a dark corner, a sly smile across her lips. She could have sat nearer to the front, perhaps even further then where Ierion had been placed but she liked it here. She felt the cold, the dark and herself as one. If only her love was here to watch his plans fall into place...

She fingered the pendant she had received last night, the night she had crossed over fully to his side, to walk beside him and leave destruction in their wake. Had she lost all her pureness that night? Maybe, but this did not cross her mind. She could only feel her love for the thief, her power, growing stronger as she stood beside him. Her being away from him made her feel what could almost be called fury. The only thing stopping her from going overboard was her pendant. She could _feel_ he loved her through it. He told her that together, it would bring the world to them. To do as they pleased, to say as they pleased and not be chastised for not comforming to the 'good side'. This world, these people had done nothing for Imamizno. She wanted nothing more to destroy it with ravenous, raging floods and icy blizzards. She knew she could do both...but only with the help of her beloved. He had helped her see the truth about these people...

She smiled watching her princess struggle to lean over and sign the contract. She shrugged. If Igasu didn't like it she could always divorce.

'Not that I will let her...I want her to suffer as much as I have...to be denied her love as I have been told to deny mine...Ierion, I knows she feels the same way, she just won't admit it. She deserves to have her heart broken too'

Imamizno smiled. This was so perfect, getting rid of two annoying palace cats in one go. That's when Imamizno heard a shout, which somehow shook her steady foundation of newfound confidence.

"NO!" Ierion said as Igasu tilted the pen onto the paper. Igasu threw a desperate look at Ierion and ran to her feet, gushing with tears.

"I can't do it, I can't do it...please don't let them make me Mars princess-sama.... Please" Igasu sobbed, crying out a plea for Ierion. Around them, people were muttering:

"Look what the insolate girl is trying to do now..."

"What an interruption!"

"That poor Igasu...she's gone mad!"

"What will the Pharaoh do?"

"...Thinks she butt in just because she is included by the priests...should still be outside with the other slaves..."

"Princess Igasu is very strange! Calling HER a princess..."

Ierion blinked as people continued to stare and gossip.

'What have I done?'

* * *

Usagi's bedroom:

* * *

Usagi yawned and blinked. Outside her window, the moonlight shone steadily across her bed, bathing herself and Luna in its peaceful glow. Luna uttered a small whimper, but it was obvious from her curdled up sleeping position at the foot of Usagi's bed that she was indeed in a deep slumber. Usagi rolled away from the light, pulling her covers up around her and sighed. 

"Why did I have to wake so early?!" she mumbled.

'Through...I feel better...happier then I did in my dream. What was my dream about? I felt awful in it...but that's all I remember. I felt like death had come upon me...like when Mamo-chan was taken away...' Usagi smiled, just the thought of her boyfriend, and destined to be husband made her feel like she was soaring in the clouds.

'Oh, Mamo-chan and I.... Our wedding will be perfect!! All the bad things will just fade away...'

Usagi bit her lip.

"What made me think of marriage? My dream? Was getting married in my dream?...but then I should have been happy! In fact...I felt the same as those other dreams...the ones where I only remember how I feel...maybe I should speak to Rei-chan about it."

Usagi closed her eyes and smiled.

'Enough of that...I'm going to dream happy thought about being Mamo-chan's bride!' Usagi thought with a giggle and drifted back into her sleep.

* * *

Ami's home:

* * *

She woke up in a sweat. She could feel her heart pulsing away with anger and frustration. 

"Ierion..." she snarled. Remembering the pain it had cost Imamizno she threw her bedside lamp against the wall. She could _feel_ how much damaged she had caused. She could remember the pain that followed, from herself and from her beloved.

**#br3#**

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!?" **Bakura asked, his face enraged.

"YOU KNOW IT WAS AN INTRICATE PART OF THE PLAN! YOU KNEW THAT!" Bakura yelled as he backed a scared Ami into a wall. The background was faded and she could only see him, she wanted to reach out and touch him, run her fingers through his lavender tinted hair, tell him she was sorry or at least die.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again! I couldn't have done anything to stop her! I didn't know! I didn't know she was going to do that!" Ami asked, sobbing as he produced a knife, holding it to her throat. The same one she had threatened Ierion with previously. Now instead of the Ierion's blood intended to be on it's blade, it was going to be hers. At the hand of her own beloved. Her sobbing stopped immediately. If she didn't the blade would become ever so close to her, she knew.

Bakura was infuriated and past reason. His plans against the Pharaoh were nearly vanishing from his reality.

"I thought you said you would make sure she didn't...do anything…stupid. Something like this…" He said in a low whisper, that chilled Ami.

"I made sure she wouldn't tell the Pharaoh...I didn't know she was really in love with him...I didn't know she would stop the wedding..." Ami said, close once again to tears. She could feel the knife edging closer, but then felt it pull away. She gasped for breath, as she looked up at Bakura, his face calm now, almost as if he had never held a knife to her throat. His breathing had also made a quick recovery. Placing the knife back inside his red and gold robe, he leaned up against her body. She could feel his naked, muscular body against her own, against her throbbing pendant, as he whispered in her ear.

"I'll pay her a visit...make sure she does what we tell her...make sure she doesn't make anymore foolish mistakes...make sure she never gets in our way again."

**#br3#**

Ami's blinked as she regained consciousness. She realized she had fallen on the floor, on the broken lamp. Her body was covered in small cuts and bruises. She took in large gasps of air. Her dreams...they weren't just dreams. They were visions. Of a past her.

She was Imamizno.

She had to find Bakura.

* * *

… # Rei Ant # … 


	7. Troubled But Not Confused

****

A.N: I'm unsure whether I should have put Ami's shock realization in that last chapter. So I would LOVE feedback. R & R

****

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh are properties of their respected owners. I own zilch, but it would be nice to own such nice things!

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Six: Troubled but not Confused

* * *

Egypt:

The light above did not show in the depths of the pyramid. It was far removed from civilization and most did not know it existed. A pyramid shrine to the planets & elements. Holy ground. Here, in her designated room, she felt warm beyond the cold drafts that slithered inside. Ierion lit a scented candle and placed it on a small mound, at the wall opposite the room's entrance. The small light lit the darkened room with a red and orange glow. Hieroglyphics lined the walls, depicting her past history. When she really was a princess. The eternal Princess Mars, daughter of war, flame and passion. A sworn protector of her princess, the moon goddess, Princess Serenity.

The flame gestured and danced its glow across the four walls. She touched a hand to the gold letters and pictures, tracing them and sat down upon the ground.

She did not know who had drawn the things that lined the paths, room, and hallways here. They were old and were past starting to fade. Perhaps, whoever had done this was here when she still lived upon Mars. Had she known them? She did not know and did not press to find out. It was unimportant. As far as she knew the other's who had rooms here did not exist in this timeline. She could remember Venus's long blonde hair, not unlike Igasu's, her love for everything obvious to the world, and Jupiter's tall, almost menacing, figure, but her kindness spreading over the small cakes and sweets she would entertain everyone with. The others were still a mist of the past, but she felt happy she would remember them soon.

She had met Imamizno here, when she was still sweet, as she was smart and careful. Ierion had helped her find a place in the palace, in the kitchens, a small but technical job that suited Imamizno. They had bonded easily, and soon knew they were two of a team and searched for their beloved princess. Then one day she had appeared on one of their visits to the pyramid shrine. Imamizno had stumbled into the moon room and found Igasu lying there, covered in a misty glow. They knew the three belonged together and with Imamizno's translation of the harder and older hieroglyphics, they found their place in life.

Or at least, Ierion had thought so before Imamizno became flushed with excitement over a man she had went while working in the fields. Imamizno changed before her eyes. A change Ierion did not welcome. She tried to talk to Igasu about it, but Igasu was a like a bunny rabbit, just like her past life, and would shrug it off and hop along in her pursuit of cake and sweets. Always with a smile too.

But she wasn't smiling today. Not even at her own nuptials. Ierion remembered the helpless look on her face as Igasu had knelt down at her feet and sobbed. Ierion had brought her here to make her feel better. To see her beloved in the only place that she could besides in her dreams. Ierion knew the bunny felt like a light had been shone at her while she hopped around in the dark, the light held by an unforeseen monster.

Ierion, herself, felt awful. She was ashamed at her outburst earlier. She was ashamed others had seen something of the real her, but were judging her with misconceptions. She felt like she was bleeding on the outside. She sighed and closed her eyes, starting her own desperate prayer.

'Help me…Help Igasu…please, more then anything, help Imamizno.'

* * *

Throne room:

* * *

Atemu sat at his throne, feeling like he was about to break down. Through he kept a straight, beige face towards everyone, these last few days had been like he was lying underneath the sphinx, being pushed into the sand by an enormous, overpowering weight. He sighed and looked down into his tanned hands. Mahado was dead; the thief that had threatened Atemu earlier had taken his life. Mahado had sealed his Ka, into a stone tablet; he would everlastingly be there for the Pharaoh. Atemu smiled at the thought but his smile was short lived as he remembered that the thief Bakura had also taken one of the six millenium items. Mahado's millenium ring. What he would with it, Atemu did not know except that it would be used for an evil path of destruction. The ceremonies had been postponed. Atemu sighed. His wedding day was also a disaster, but Atemu felt better because of it. He did not have to break Igasu's heart or his own. Now he knew that Ierion's had been breaking right there with them. How good it was that Igasu had not signed the marriage contract! Still, he knew he would have to deal with fixing the damage that had been done that day. As Pharaoh, things like that simply did not happen. It was a wrong sentiment that most in Egypt held. He was supposed to have Igasu formally move in and be his tonight. He was supposed to have her presented to the Kingdom, both lower and upper Egypt and continue the ceremonies. There was meant to be feast and music. Now there would be nothing but gossip. Sighing again he tried to brighten as Mana came to him, her face also subdued. With a smile he stepped away from his throne and hugged her, giving them both comfort.

* * *

Yugi's hotel room:

* * *

"…And then Honda was like 'Jou…that's a chicken!' and like I –"

"It did not happen that way!" Anzu said as she leaned over and pushed Jonouchi over with a glare. Jonouchi laughed and pulled her onto of him, with a wide smile. Anzu rolled her eyes, got up and went to sit next to Yugi.

"What will we ever do with you?" she said with a smile as Jonouchi resumed his old sitting position and picked up another can of beer and quickly drained it. Honda, sitting next to him on a chair near Yugi's bed shook his head.

"Dude…I think you've had enough to drink! Then again I wasn't the one who tried to sleep with a chicken!" Honda said, then drained his own can of beer at a moderate speed. Yugi smiled. How nice it was to have his friends around! Their absence over his two-month stay in the city had made him lonesome, had it not have been for Yami he might have gone back home to them already. He sat across from the evidently drunk Jou, his back against his bed, a three quarter-full can of beer in front of him. He wasn't much of drinker.

"It sounds like you guys have been up to so much lately…" he said, his voice both full of glee for his friends and remorse for not being with them. He felt Anzu's arms around him and blushed red.

"Not as much as you've been having! Look at you, a Duel Monsters tournament champ, living life in the big city and a good job too!" Anzu said happily, pulling away.

"If we didn't know any better, we'd think you were trying out a Kaiba lifestyle!" Honda said with a laugh and punched Yugi slightly on the upper arm.

"Just don't try and be as big a basted as he is…" he added with a hard-look at Yugi, but was then pushed off his chair by Jou, clambering to get in front of Yugi's face.

"Hey-!"

"So, what's this new girlfriend of yours like, eh? Does she p-" He said smiling a cunning smile, but was once again interrupted by Anzu and pushed on top of Honda, who was struggling to get up.

"Don't be gross!" She said with a glare. Yugi promptly went red at the attention.

"But then again…you haven't told us much about her…I'd love to meet her!" Anzu said, flashing a smile, and taking the rest of the beer away from Jou and Honda before they noticed. Jou looked at Yugi and smiled once again.

"Heh…me too!" and was promptly hit by Honda.

"Yeah, but not for the same reasons!" and started everyone into giggle fits. Yugi smiled.

"You'll meet her soon. I promise"

"Anyway…how are Mai and Serenity? Or have you got back together with Miho, Honda?" Yugi teased as Jou went red to giving a glare to a bashful Honda.

"You're cheating on my sister! In fact, how said you could have my sister?!" Jou rambled as everyone laughed.

As everyone recovered to his or her states Honda gave a serious look at Yugi.

"So, how is the search going?" Yugi looked up at him.

"We've found it. She's Rei's friend"

"Then you got the item?" Anzu asked, curious. Yugi shook his head.

"She won't let me have it…she went kinda weird about it. I guess I've just got watch her. I've also got this awful feeling Bakura's lurking around looking for it too…"

"Strange. Bakura left soon after you…he copied your excuse too…the Duel Monsters competition…and work…" Jou said, nodding pensively.

"Well, don't worry. We've got your back! Were gonna stay for awhile!" Honda said. Yugi eyes opened wide and grew watery.

"You're all staying?"

"Yep! We've got to 'spread our wings' and 'borden our horizons' kinda stuff too!" Jou said.

"Now let's celebrate! Hey…where'd the beer go?"

* * *

Ami's home:

* * *

It was a curious feeling. Knowing you used to be some kind of murderous villain. Thinking about it, Ami was beginning to have doubts.

'Maybe I was jumping to conclusions…I didn't really stop and think…it doesn't really make sense…does it?' Ami thought as she sat at the kitchen bench, scanning the phone book for Ryou's address.

'I mean…there's no proof saying I am Imamizno…then again there's none saying I'm not…it could just be some whack dream and a series of coincidences. Why am I still looking for his address then?' Ami thought as she sighed sadly as her finger stopped at a name on the page. For some reason her heart began to beat irregularly and her face redden. Her other hand slithered instinctively up to her item and her eyes glanced at the name.

Bakura Ryou

* * *

La la la…R&R

… # Rei Ant # …


	8. Imamizno's Love

**_A.N:_** This chapter is pretty cruel, I must admit. Imamizno may seem a little OOC from what I've painted her already as, but she's blinded by her feelings. Bakura also may seem a little OOC as well, but personally, if you think about it and all the things his done, especially in the Pharaoh's Memory arc…well, let's face he's your typical evil warlord who needs a therapist! Angst, twisted minds and evil ahead. Also, this and the next chapter contain references of what's practically the equivalent of rape, so please, if that makes you queasy or uneasy please don't read. It's just to show how evil Bakura is and how much Imamizno is in love with him. And how evil Imamizno can be. After all, she's Ami's evil side!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of the story. Everything else belongs to there respective owners. I, in no way claim to own, neither do I want to. I also do not approve of any illegal actions Seto, Bakura and anyone else might commit in this story. It's just fanfiction, OK?

_Chapter 6: Imamizno's Love

* * *

_

It hadn't been as fun as it usually was. It had become something to do when she was bored, as she was now. Even watching their eyes as they saw their last glimpse of life didn't do it for her anymore. In fact, she had started to feel rather sorry for them. Their patheticness was now so…sad. Was her heart redeveloping?

Impossible.

Having a heart just got in the way. The only thing she truly loved and actually cared about was her beloved Bakura. After that was most likely herself.

Nothing else really mattered.

She didn't see doing this as cheating or murder. She saw it as a way to have fun until she could have the passionate ecstasy that she craved for. It was like being an expressive release, something of compensation, till she could caress her one and only. Other then that, she was ridding the world of ignorant fools, who didn't deserve to live. Her love would be proud.

On the other hand, this feeling came over her every time she hit the point of pleasure. She hated it. Despised it. She couldn't blame on poor silly Ami either, as she had always felt it. Always felt that something was wrong with what she was doing. It really was despicable.

She hadn't seen Ryou since that night. She was lucky to have been able to fight Ami off.

_. -._

_Ami picked up the phone, trembling greatly as she dialled the number listed. She didn't know what to expect or what he would say. Or what she'd say. She was terrified._

_"Konnichiwa. It's Ami-chan. _

_I know this is weird, but I keep dreaming that you're this man, bent on killing people I know, but in this dream I'm in love with you too. I also think your slightly evil in this dream and I keep thinking there's another me inside trying to get out, the side of me that's in love with you. Also, I keep getting this weird feeling of losing control and my friend's boyfriend, who says he's this ancient pharaoh, thinks it's got something to do with my necklace…"_

_Indeed. He'd get her checked into a mental asylum. Still, she had to check if she belonged there…_

_Ami dropped the phone before she pressed the last digit. She fell to the floor with a loud **thunk**. _

_'I can't breath!' Ami thought, as once again, her vision paved the way to darkness._

_. -._

She couldn't have let Ami make that phone call. She wasn't sure what made Ami choke exactly, it wasn't as if her soul suddenly spilt apart and she had come out and strangled her. She would have been strangling herself too then.

Something deep inside Ami had made her start choking, desperately trying to get air. Falling had really hurt; she could feel a bruise developing. She hoped when Ami regained consciousness she would not try to call again. It would be disrespectful, and the last thing she wanted to do was to fall out of favour. If he wanted her, he would come, as he always did. Her feelings, hopes, wants and Ami's questions could wait.

She rolled over. Her eyes stung and wished for sleep, but through sleep, Ami would take control. She pushed the bed sheets down. It was a hot night, and with all her activity she was sweating. Besides, someone would alert the police in the morning when the man could not be found, and she could not risk being found still here. She would have to get up soon, make sure she left no evidence and go home.

Still, it was nice to stare up at the ceiling and remember times when she did not feel so tremulous in emotion.

* * *

Ancient Egypt:

It was just a walk; through it felt like so much more. Imamizno smiled, looking up at the silver-lavender haired man beside her. She liked the way it fell upon his strong, bronzed shoulders, unrestrained, but not messy. He really was beautiful. From those shoulders drooped his long cloak of red and gold; it followed behind him just as loyally as his minions and Imamizno herself, did. She sighed. She would follow him to the ends of the earth. Where the sand ended, where the wide, gigantic river began, to the exotic places she could only dream about. She almost giggled to herself about the entertaining thought of being as close to him as his cloak. Imagine being jealous of a cloak! She might as well imagine herself to be pharaoh!

It wasn't the first time they walked together through the night. Igasu slept like one already dead at night, leaving Imamizno to do as she pleased. Mostly she would walk down to the sand dunes outside the palace, outside the walls of the villages, down beyond the pyramids. Then, in the shade of a desert palm, she would sit and wait. The nights were hot, but if she lowered her veil, let the breeze freely waft upon her face, and keep to the cool sand underneath the tree, it was bearable. Of all the things in the land, Imamizno hated the weather most all. She found it sticky, sometimes it would leave her slightly breathless. She was not designed for the climate. She liked the cold, just the thought made her smile; through she could not clearly remember the time in which she had lived in it.

It was here she would wait, until the heat of early morning set in and she would hurry back to Igasu's chambers to wake the princess.

He was a creature of the night, his appearances in the daylight few. Sometimes she would wait all night without him appearing. There were even times when he did not come for several long periods of time. Still she would come to wait for him, no matter what else was required of her. Braving dust storms and heat just to see him. These pilgrimages to her tree were sacred to her.

She would always see his shadow first, his sandals moving the sand underneath her as he stood above her. She never knew until the last moment that he was there, always making a gasp of surprise. After the long stretches of time, she would wonder if he had forgotten her. Or even worse, no longer cared to see her. She knew he knew she would always wait for him here. She never questioned where he had been, or what he had done. It was none of her concern. That he had come to see her was all that mattered.

Imamizno knew he was what Ierion called 'wanted and dangerous'. Ierion had told her all about the rogue, a thief, and how his followers did terrible things to the Pharaoh's people. Imamizno was no fool. It was all true she knew. It just didn't matter. Even though the knowledge that she was meeting with him and withholding information, could throw her into a crypt, she was unfazed. He meant everything to her. That was the end of it.

In his "good" moods he would allow her to walk beside him. He would tell he of the outer world, feeding her the information through his silver spooned tongue into her hungry mind. He would ask her opinion on strategies; through he would never tell her what they were for. He recognised her for her skills and her excellently developed mind. Then he would guide her to a well-thought out place and teach her what love really was.

Imamizno was under no "romantic" thoughts about this. She had no doubt there were others he was and had been with. He travelled to far off places and did many things, so it was only logic. Still, she knew, he would always be the only one she would experience what they did together with. He was her one and only. He was the only one she trusted and there was no beating around the bush as to where her true feelings lay. She wasn't stupid like Ierion, who to Imamizno was now no better then a common lower class concubine. Who knew whom else she had lain with? There was nothing worse then laying with the traitor Pharaoh, but the head priest too? It disgusted her to no end.

There where always the "bad" moods. Imamizno had to always be prepared and tread lightly when they had arisen, which was most of the time. After making his presence known he would turn and Imamizno would have to quickly scramble to her feet and walk obediently behind him. There were nights the moon would hide beneath a veil of pale cloud materiel and she would have to listen with care to be able to follow him. He would not talk to her, making not a sound but for the soft scrap of his sandals as they slid into the sand. Imamizno knew better then to talk, disturb him from his important thoughts and always walked a few steps behind him.

Sometimes the sound of his feet would drop out and she knew he had left her deliberately. Other times he would lead to where he and his army had camped for the night. The men, sensing their leader's mood would either quieten down or raise their voices louder. Depending on this, Imamizno would judge his next move. If it were quiet, he would push her in front of them and they would present her with a prisoner they had captured. He would then order her to kill the prisoner. It was some sort of crazed amusement that would make the men laugh, Bakura smile sadistically, and the captive shake in fear.

He would then push her into his tent and roughly lay himself into her, through careful never too mar her head. Her inquisitive mind and pretty face was too valuable to lose. Then he would toss her out to his men, warning them not to hurt her "too much". Then he would laugh and disappear for the remainder of the night. Imamizno would imagine herself somewhere else as the men had their way, then escape as soon as soon as she could. This was bad she knew, had it been on the order of anyone else she would have killed them all and enjoyed it further more. But not when it was her beloved. For if he saw her as worthless as hat, she was ten times worse. Besides, the times when the men's laughter and merriment rose higher were far worse.

He would drag her into his tent, suddenly to be a volcanic eruption of anger. Her head no longer mattered. He would pile his frustrations on her. Sometimes it would end there. Imamizno could never be sure. When he smiled that same smile he smiled at the prisoner on other nights, that's when she thought she could feel her fragile body break underneath him. Somehow her head would start to swirl and she knew she was fading out of consciousness. When she awoke, she would always feel herself bruised and hurting, next to her desert tree. The fact that he always made sure that after those nights she woke up next to the tree, gave her hope. She knew that what had occurred had nothing to do with her. He would never dream of her to get hurt so badly she would die. He would neither desert her. She knew he would be back for her. She _knew_ that somewhere inside him, that he cared. Then she would smile and limp back to the palace to clean herself up.

Then there were the times when he would simply turn and push her into the sand, have his way with her then and there. Through in some ways like his "good" moods, he never said anything; her body was just another way to release himself. Then he would walk her silently back to the tree. Usually after these sessions, the long periods of not seeing him occur, and then and only then would she permit herself to cry.

Through she found his "bad" moods slightly humiliating, she saw it as a service, something to make her beloved happier. So what if he was unkind sometimes? She knew it was the Pharaoh's fault. She never feared or doubted him. Soon he would take his rightful place as head of the land, of the world, and then maybe, she hoped he would take her as his queen. All the pain and "bad" moods were worth it for that. She knew that compared to that his "good" moods that would pale in comparison. As for now they would do. They could make up for everything.

Tonight, through he had allowed her to walk beside him, he was unusually quiet. Imamizno bit her lip and gathered up her pluck.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing. Making the wrong move could end everything between them. She blushed and turned away as he turned to face her.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're…just rather…quiet…" Imamizno said with caution. She felt his rough, sunburnt hands touch her face, pulling it towards him. She blushed looking into his mysteriously coloured eyes.

Bakura smiled. She was such a mannerly, shy girl, yet with enough pluck and brain for him to contend with. She had everything he'd want a girl to be. Almost everything anyways. She was different then the girls he usually spent his company in. They were usually the ones that tired to defy, to beat him. Feisty. Long-legged with long dark hair, just asking for trouble.

Imamizno was different. She didn't try to run, when he took his work out on her. He never saw her cry, yet she looked so much like a child. Yet, in the time he had gotten to know her, he had learnt what a valuable tool she was, what beautiful woman she could be. Inside she was strong, cold, and indifferent to the death she could cause with the power she owned. She had icy blue eyes that mystified him. He had heard that the Pharaoh's bride had queer looks, but Imamizno's left him speechless. Most females had long, dark hair, but Imamizno had cut hers short, as she said to him, for convenience in such hot weather. Her hair through most defiantly dark, was actually a shade of blue, just tints darker then the sky. If the Nile had once been blue, Bakura believed it would be this colour. He ran his other hand through her hair and cupped her head with his hands. He then laughed at her blushing at his touch, bent his head towards her and kissed her.

"You take my voice away, my love…"

Imamizno felt like she had entered the home of the gods. It was the first time he called her his love. She smiled and laughed. Her next words did not even have a chance to escape as he enveloped her mouth with his again.

* * *

_'The past can be both beautiful and ugly…as can the future'_ came the thought to Imamizno as she recollected the early going ons of her love and herself.

_'The future will be ours to make. Together'

* * *

_

Please R&R!

… # Rei Ant # …


	9. Ierion Just A Habit

**_A.N:_** Ok, so the last chapter was about Imamizno's relationship with The Thief Bakura and why she acts as she does. We're branching off a little bit and going into a bit of Ierion's history and relationships with High Priest Set and the Pharaoh Atemu. Why? Cos I feel like it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bishoujo Shenshi Sailor Moon or Yuugiou. Or for that matter the dubs. They belong to people I've never met, had any contact with or actually know. I want you all to know that. I don't own nada.

_Chapter 7: Ierion's Just a Habit

* * *

_

Rei had tired to get hold of Ami several times unsuccessfully.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ was not an uncommon thought to occur to Rei after the 34th time she had hung up and the 24th time she did not bother to leave a message on Ami's answering machine. No one, not even Luna, had been able to locate Ami this past week. The week had been hell for the girls, with exams and studying and the increasing amount of queer murders occurring. Without Ami's logical mind helping them along, they were all feeling lost. It wasn't like they could ask the outer senshi - Setsuna was standing guard over the gate, Michiru and Haruka busy with their own matters and of course, the little firefly was too young.

To add to that, Rei was flat out exhausted and still had to work at both the shrine and her new job down at the new KaibaCorp. building. Rei reasoned that most of all, her mind was tired from recalling her past life.

Rei was still unsure of what was really going on. The memories still came back in pieces and it was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle. Rei hated jigsaw puzzles.

This past week she'd being trying to gather outside information. Something about these dreams gave her queer feelings, and further fire meditation only managed to tell her she was getting them for an upcoming reason.

She'd also talked to Yugi, who wouldn't stop apologising for the incident with Ami. Rei was quick to forgive, as he informed her of the conversation and gave her some useful information. Besides, he was really cute about apologising.

She'd also convened with Usagi. It seemed like useful thought, to see if Usagi had been having dreams too, considering she was in Rei's. Unfortunately, the only information gained from her was that some nights she woke up feeling like something dreadful was had happened.

Rei sighed. The only way to get some sense into this mess was obviously to talk to Ami and dream some more. She yawned.

_'Almost wish I could go off to dream world…all my energy is sapping away…'_

Looking up at the time Rei clutched her head. She had to get ready. Work was a 14hour shift. 4pm - 5am. The hours were lousy but the pay was good. After 9 things started to slow down and all she really did was sleep. Then she'd go to Mako's for breakfast. Mako was an early riser and since she lived near Rei's work they always met after Rei was finished.

Thankfully, Rei only worked the long shifts on Fridays and Saturdays, meaning she could rest up for school and the long nights during the week when the soldiers were called out.

"After Mako's, I'll see if Ami's around…" Rei thought, pulling on her uniform. She'd been to Ami's before she went to work the previous day, but she wasn't at home. She knew Usagi and Minako had visited her a few times during the week to no avail.

_'She couldn't have gone on holiday or anything…not without telling us. She never forgets important details like that…'_

It was really a mystery thought Rei, as she sat at the front desk. It was late already, the night sinking into the background outside. She knew in other districts Makoto, Minako and Usagi were probably hanging around enjoying the nightlife. How un-fun it was to be sitting around a huge mahogany desk, a plastic, store bought container of half-eaten ramen noodles at her side. She didn't even enjoy ramen that much!

_'At least this chair is comfy…'_ Rei thought, another yawn emitting from her mouth. The night just dragged on.

"Can't wait till freaking five…" She said, a glance at her watch telling her it was only 11pm.

"Fantastic" she uttered as she turned around to her left. Footsteps. The swish of a coat or jacket. Rei could just make out a tall figure coming towards her.

_'Great. Another stupid male clerk who's going to try to pick me up…'_

"Tell someone to fix that light blub in the left hall." Rei looked up at the guy in front of her. Or rather _man_ looming over her. She blinked and lifted out the workers temporary checkout folder.

"I'll have to get clearance first. Sign, please" she said handing it to him. She glanced over his features as she held out the pen. It was the first time she'd really looked at him. Her eyes widened and she withdrew the pen without noticing. Could it be?

Rei realised she was staring. He didn't look pleased and hadn't taken the folder.

"Don't you-"

"I'm not interested" Rei snapped. Her mind cleared and she was starting to feel quite aggressive at the situation. This guy was trying to intimidate her! Just who was this idiot? No one messed with her.

"Sign. Or I'll have to report you to a higher office. You can't leave till you do"

Was that the hint of a smile? This guy was really getting her steamed. The nerve…

If he had been a more easy going person, he would have said she was cute. Unfortunately, life had made him cold and indifferent. People like this bugged him incessantly. He should fire her. He had work to do and she was asking him to do tedious unnecessary paperwork. People were hard to train. Not only that, but once you thought you had them were you wanted them, they gained brains. Strangely though, this girl was amusing him. The curious thought appeared that he should play along.

"I was planning on leaving but since I don't sign out, you should go about calling a higher office…maybe you should try the company president himself…"

"Maybe I will. I hear he's not too nice to people who don't do as they should"

It took all in him not to laugh. This was actually interesting. The girl wasn't stupid.

"I'm sure he'll go easy on me…"

"I don't think he will. I doubt he would like impertinence."

"Oh? You know this how?" he said studying the girl. She gave him a serious look.

"He's a personal friend of mine" she said, no changes in her face visible. The girl had spirit too. Anyone would believe her.

"How personal, I ask?"

"Look-"

"Kaiba-sama! Sir!" He turned to the broken blub hallway to see a figure running towards him. His incompetent secretary. He'd be glad to leave this office soon to get to the main building. As far away as possible from this guy.

"Kaiba-sama! You left these papers for the builders behind! They need to be signed before tomorrow!" He heard the gasp of the girl as in a quick flash of movement, the sign folder was put away, noodle box in the bin. She was quick.  
_'Game over'_

The guy she'd assumed was some worthless piece of the male stuff was the company president! Rei had never felt so ashamed.

_'What came over me to say I was a personal friend? Jeez…!'_

"Sir, I'm incredible sorry. I thought you were…" She started.

"Send them to the main office. I should have gotten these last week! Can't you do anything right?" he said before turning back to Rei, "You'll get over it, I'm sure."

_'Great. He's going to fire me!'_ Rei thought pessimistically. She could not get over how utterly stupid she had been. What she had done was unforgivable.

_'I should just dig a hole and die'_

"Sir, I'm sorry…I keep losing track of all the papers…there's so many…its all my fault…"

"You've got that right."

_'Does everyone grovel to this guy? He's such a prick though!'_

Rei felt her heart do flip-flops as her boss gave her the critical glance over.

_'He really is going to fire me!'_

"Pack up now. Your out the door"

Rei felt her heart sink. The seemingly incompetent male in front of her looked really pleased with himself. She'd been fired instead of him. Kaiba…'_that stupid bastard'_…had no change of emotion. She might as well be a brick wall he'd just ordered demolished. She'd really needed this job too…

Rei picked up her coat and her reading book. She'd brought nothing else. Why would she? She was-nay, had been- just part of the front desk staff. She moved as if nothing was wrong towards the door. She could almost feel Kaiba's eyes on her, pricking her skin. If he had been anyone else she would have slapped him.

"Where are you going?" she heard Kaiba's voice say behind her. She turned to stand defiantly him from the big glass doors.

"You fired me. I'm going 'out the door'"

"I didn't fire you"

What? Two mistakes in one night. How far would she go? She needed sleep. She could barely comprehend what was happening. Hadn't she been fired? If only she could sleep…then she could tackle the situation properly. On the other hand, seeing the colour diminish from the other guys face was almost funny.

It really was turning out to be a fun night, Kaiba thought to himself. He had the fiery spirited girl confused…yet she still stood tall. Not many could do that. She would be more useful then this guy. Hopeless fool. Two birds with one stone. Sometimes, work wasn't so bad…

"Greiku Tohru. You'd best see to your affairs. You," Kaiba said to the other man before directing his next comment towards Rei, "You've just been hired in his place. I expect everything to be ready on my desk tomorrow. I hope, in your case, you don't have a day job"

Kaiba then turned and walked out to the limo outside the building. Rei blinked. She hadn't noticed it there. How could she have not sensed a car pull up behind her? She was starting to really get a headache. What had he said? She guessed she should to go back and finish the night job, then come back to sort out what was going on. Her head was spinning around in so many different directions...

_'I have to crash soon. I was fine a few minutes ago…then Kaiba came and I lost all my energy…'_

Rei blinked and realised that a long stretch of time had passed. She must have looked odd to anyone walking by. On the front desk was the sign folder, meaning that some activity had occurred. Greiku had left. Rei sighed and walked back to the chair. She had barely put the sign book away; no one else would come at this time of night, before her eyes shut.

_'He looked just like Seto-sama…'

* * *

_

Ancient Egypt about 4987 years ago:

Ierion was 13. A bright observant girl. She worked helping make paper for the many books produced. She worked fast and quickly without complaint. She knew her place. She never made any trouble and kept her opinions to herself. It was by an unusual stroke of luck that she found herself suddenly presented with a job helping the trainee priest Seto.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you. That has to be done by those higher"

He'd played with her. Leading her on, thinking he was just another slave. She resented him for it. For some odd reason through, he'd promoted her. He wouldn't tell her why, through she demanded of it several times.

In the times that followed she would impress him with her powers, her knowledge of things. She would become an asset to him. In time he would not let her out of his sight, in case he might lose her. Her life revolved around him, aiding him in whatever way she could. Her dependencies on him made her hate him more then she already did. She knew if she did not do as he pleased she would be pushed down the ranks to her proper birth-righted place. He was driven and worked her hard. She sorted out his things, gave him the needed equipment, told him when she could sense unrest, what she could see in the fire. She was almost like his own personal subservient Isis. Almost.

Of course there were things she kept hidden from him. She never told him that she knew the truth about his father and his connection to the Pharaoh. Or the terror she saw on the face she'd seen once in a dream, a face that she would later recognise to belong to the Thief Bakura. Neither did she tell him that she knew of Kisara and her power, long before he knew of her existence.

She never told him of her past life on Mars. He would have thought her mad.

There had always been some twisted form of affection for each other lying in both of them. As much as Ierion hated him she could not say that she did not feel deeply for him either. Seto, she was sure loved Kisara. But she was his property and he could deal with her as he wanted too. He did not share the same ideals as the Pharaoh or the Prince Atemu, who were known for wanting equality. She was an attractive young girl after all. Deep down, though Seto would never admit it; he did love Ierion, through not like he would soon love Kisara. It was more there after getting used to her. He loved her because she was there and did what he told her too. Almost like a habit.

So Ierion was not surprised when Seto reached for her one night. She had been expecting it for sometime. It was almost like when he hurt her when she or he or something didn't go as expected. A release. Ierion had struggled at first, it had felt wrong to her. Seto was just too strong and over-powered her. He even seemed to enjoy watching her.

_. -._

_"I've always liked your spirit Ierion. It's amusing"_

_. -._

She turned submissive after a while. She would always glare at him after but it was work as usual. He never seemed to care about anything else then his work, Kisara, hating the Pharaoh and duelling. That was just how it was. Sometimes when he had nothing for her to do and they were alone she'd sit across from him, watching his dark eyes travel from side to side as he did his reading. The way his short brown hair would hang over his face now it was unrestrained from his headdress. His well worked body and features. It gave Ierion a sort of calmness, not unlike the one Atemu made her feel.

They were different the two cousins. Seto was rough and did things only for himself. Atemu was gentle, a kind person but one who could also turn strong and vengeful.

She got to know the newly crowned Pharaoh the nights after he'd seen her standing alone. He'd find excuses to see her and she enjoyed his company. She believed him to be the only Pharaoh that would make fun of the 'fake' beard. Atemu had told her he didn't like beards_  
_

_. -. _

_"They made my father look older then he really was. Just look at my uncle. I heard he was attractive once. If growing a beard and getting ugly make you look like that I don't want one!" Atemu said laughing._

_. -. _

As it was tradition and expected of the Pharaoh to have a beard, he wore a fake beard when he had too. Some nights when she'd visit him he'd make her giggle by walking around with it on.

The night he first made love to her wasn't as stressful and frightening as it had been with Seto.

_. -._

_"Ierion-san…you're not like the others you realise" Atemu said, looking into his lap. Ierion glanced at him puzzled. Seto-sama was always telling her there were many like her._

_"What do you mean Pharaoh-sama?"_

_"You follow your own path. You don't follow convention. You belong to yourself"_

_"That's not true. I belong to my people, to you and to my master, Priest Seto-sama" Ierion said, confused._

_"Ierion…that's just it. You believe in things. You have opinions, yet you still have a sense of duty" Atemu said softly looking up at her. Ierion started to feel queasy and turned to her own lap._

_"I still don't know what you're getting at" Ierion felt the Pharaoh take her hand and she turned a deep red colour._

_"Ierion-san…would you mind if I kissed you?"_

_. -._

Ierion, even now, was feeling ill from the memory. For she'd looked at him and realised she felt the same for him as she did for Seto. She felt like she was doing something wrong. Yet, in the same way, it also felt very right. She wanted to but she felt so…impure. She knew if Seto found out he'd kill her. Yet, she had. How could she have refused a wish of the Pharaoh's? It had developed into so much more and now she was in such a mess. Atemu was so caring and loving, but as much as she hated to admit she liked Seto's rough and mean behavior, somewhat. Ierion did not know where her heart lay. She was in a sticky situation that would only end in heartbreak. Atemu would marry Igasu, Seto would find Kisara and where would that leave her? There was never anyone to relieve the pain in her heart. Ierion resigned herself to a loveless life and would make the effort to make her affairs last as long as possible, no matter the cost.

* * *

Rei shuddered and her eyes opened wide. A large truck rambled noisily past in the dawn outside the front doors. She judged it must be around half-past four from the degree of light, a look at her watch confirming it. She rearranged her body; she had been sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position.

"It's Sunday…" She whispered, as if her voice might not come at all and she must preserve it. She shuddered again. She had been hoping for an answer to Ami's whereabouts, her reasons for being the way she was lately. Nothing. Nothing but what seemed like painful memories.

Something odd was there in her memories, now she thought about. A glint of gold…a pendant.

'_There was no pendant in my dream through…' _Rei thought curiously.

There was no doubt about one thing through. Kaiba would _not_ be getting his hands on _her_ again.

* * *

R&R please. You've managed to get this far in my rambling. I'm also aware that if this was a movie script the above would probably be cut.

… # Rei Ant # …


	10. Answers From Another Me

**_A.N:_** Ah yes, another chapter from the story that never gets no recognition but somehow is my favourite. sigh What an idiot am I?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Bishoujo Shenshi Sailor nor Yuugiou. So leave me alone.

_Chapter 8: Answers From Another Me

* * *

_

Ami awoke feeling like she'd had a collision with a freight train. A feeling close to what she'd imagine a hangover would be like. Then again, Ami never drank alcohol. She rushed to the bathroom without this wise thought and cleaned out the insides of her internal body. She didn't stop to sort out her thoughts until she was sitting in a bath of coldish water. Ami had always preferred the cold over the hot. She leaned her head back against the wall. Running over a series of stories in her head she decided upon a course of action.

"What did you do to us last night Imamizno?" she asked coarsely, her voice dry. She then looked at the other end of the bathtub and saw an image of herself sitting in the water sulking.

"I went out"

Ami did not act surprised to see the copy of herself or hear her speak. It was almost as if it were normal. Ami was however, curious about her. Her dreams did not tell her things in whole and she could never tell if they were truth. Her thoughts were also not the same as her duplicate, their personalities, through being essentially the same, were different. Still, it did occur to her that this gave a whole new spin the phrase "talking to yourself". Ami studied herself. The other her had darker skin, which Ami supposed because of the climate she lived in. She used Ami's expressions differently, making them different. Her hair wasn't styled like Ami's was, yet nearly the same length. Ami also thought the climate also made her hair a few shades darker. The only things that were constant, exact replicas, were the colour of their eyes and the position of the shiny golden eye pendant hanging from their necks. Ami hadn't stopped to think about it for some time now, her first link to Imamizno and her past. It had begun to feel like the rest of her body, like an arm or her nose. She barely noticed that she would be touching it all the time. It was like it belong, second skin. She could feel it's cold touch at her as her fingers slid over its smooth design. She breathed deeply, her other hand skiting circles over the top of the water. The water was having a calming effect; her headache was starting to diminish.

"What do you do when you go out?"

"Don't you even have an idea?" Imamizno snickered. Ami sighed.

"I don't want to play around anymore. I want my old life back."

"You mean before you were a Sailor Solider? That's what term usually means…" Now she was smiling at her. Ami felt the need to reach out and strangle her. Strangle the evil.

"I'm just a heart image, Ami-chan. Strangling wouldn't help. I've always been in your head. In fact wouldn't you say that that thought was rather 'evil'-like?" Imamizno laughed, throwing her head back, her blue hair covering her face.

"Please just tell me if my suspicions are correct, Imamizno-san."

_'Stop avoiding me questions!'_ Ami thought angrily, glaring across at the see-through-ish girl at the other end. Imamizno pouted.

"Don't be so formal, Ami-chan! Its as if you don't know me! Ima-chan, has a ring to it doesn't it? I always wanted a nickname…"

"Fine. Ima-chan. Stop brushing the issue aside." Ami's circles were splashing around in faster rotations. This wasn't pleasing her.

Imamizno sensed Ami's growing frustration. Knowing herself to be fairly dangerous when provoked, she calculated she better answer with something soon. Ami wasn't as easy to read or judge when she was upset.

"I go out and have fun. It's so much easier in this lifetime. Must you study _all_ the time? We know more then most without touching books…you need a social life!" Ami's eyes lit up.

"IMAMIZNO ARE YOU KILLING THOSE POOR MEN?" Ami's circles were gaining a whirlpool effect. Imamizno leaned over to catch Ami's hand. Ami shook off her cold unnatural touch.

"Nice to see you catching on, Ami-chan. Perhaps now you can join me…" Imamizno mused.

"I don't kill innocents"

"They're never innocent. They're always hiding something. These…_people_…are not like us. It's best to get them out of our way, to end their worthless lives. What's the point in living if you can amount to nothing?"

"You're bitter, Imamizno-san" Ami said. Like hell she'd call her anything but. They might be the same person, but that didn't mean she had to like "herself".

Imamizno now flashed her own angry eyes at Ami.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Ami-chan. You can learn as much as you want. You don't have to worry about where you are in the social ladder. You've never had to work a hard days worth! You can go have fun! I never could! So many opportunities…you-you just let slip through your fingers like the sand! The only chance I had before was through my Bakura-sama. _He_ knew what life meant! That I could get what I deserved for once. Life would be meaningful instead of constant babysitting! It didn't work last time and I'm not going to let it happen again! You're a fool but I'm not. You, Ierion, Igasu, the Pharaoh…you won't be able to stop us! I'm finally going to live life the way it should have back then!"

Imamizno was breathless. She had been expecting Ami to throw in a few comments but she'd been quiet. Imamizno could barely see her. It had suddenly got hazy. Water had distorted her vision. Was Ami trying to drown her somehow?

"Stop crying" Ami ordered. Imamizno had gotten quite pathetic in the last few moments. At least Ami knew her reasons for being the way she was. Everything she said was true. Ami could learn as much as she wanted. She didn't have to worry about other people. She didn't have a hard life, she wasn't born into slavery. She'd given away opportunities to gain knowledge aboard. All this didn't make her life easy though. Being a senshi made sure of that. Ami smiled. She felt stronger now. She had the upper hand, control. A glance down at her pendant she could see it glowing with power, she could feel its heat seeping into her heart. Somehow it made her feel she could change the world. Imamizno's looked dull and cold compared to hers.

"There's feeling in the pendant isn't there? It grows stronger as I do…" Ami didn't expect an answer. It was true of course. She was regenerated now, energetic. Nothing could stop her. She climbed out of the bath and glanced back. Imamizno was gone. No matter. She'd given Ami the needed answers. Ami had purpose now. Not only that but she could sense him calling her. A voice coming straight from her heart. He knew she was ready. He knew everything, she had no doubt.

So it was time. There'd be no botch-up this time. Ierion and her precious Atemu or Yugi, whatever he called himself now would be dealt with properly. Ami smiled, clutching her pendant, her voice solemn and strong.

"Soon my love. We'll have our justice!"

* * *

I estimate there's about five chapters of this left. We'll see. It's sad really. I'm rather attached to it. All good things must come to an end and bad things will end quicker but take longer to heal. So which side do think this story is on, huh? HUH? R&R!

… # Rei Ant # …


	11. Dreams of a Girl and Memories of Perfume

**_A.N:_** Once again, just to make a short story longer, I am going to drift away from the main story line and talk about something else that should only be talked about in a paragraph. I've taken a page.

Ryou's not a madman bent on killing, neither is he an angel.

**Disclaimer** I'm way to young to own something like Sailor Moon or YGO, so I would think myself an incompetent fool to own both. Which I don't. They belong to people I've never had any contact with and this is purely a fans work on their stories, because I love them so. So please, don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways -. -

_Chapter 9: Dreams of a Girl and Memories of Perfume

* * *

_

Ryou murmured gently in his sleep.

"Ami…" he would whisper. He'd always harboured the fantasy that he'd meet the clever bluenette. He'd been curious about the girl who always, if she didn't beat him, followed behind him in the National and State tests. He'd felt that meeting someone like her would benefit his learning, a knowledgeable person who actually had enough brains to be his friend. Sure, there was Yugi and co. and his beloved father and a few select people he spent time with all very nice and people he, for loss of better words called "friends". They just never fitted his worldly expectations of a person. He would admit, that spending time with the Yugi, by extension Yugi's 'other' and his father, were probably the most enjoyable times of his young life. He picked things up and learnt more, but even through his main interests was Ancient Egyptian past and Duel Monsters - it wasn't enough. He knew for a fact that whilst Yugi was a particularly bright person, Yugi failed in general knowledge. He wouldn't know the difference between a softwood or a hardwood, the fourth highest peak in the world, the difference between Yeats and Shakespeare. His father would most likely have trouble with this too.

They just weren't enough. So, life went on for Ryou the loner.

The only one who could understand was Bakura. For some reason, no matter how evil, how cruel or mean Bakura was to everyone; Ryou couldn't dislike him as much as he knew he should. After all, how do you hate a past self? Ryou didn't dislike himself now and even through he disagreed and distrusted Bakura, he knew that essentially it was just another side of himself.

. -.

_"Don't it disturb you? How you keep interfering with people lives?"_

_"Their lives mean nothing to me. What have they ever done for each of us? I work for myself and that's what matters."_

_"Your goal just seems so…selfish and wrong. If you don't give people a try, you never find out what they're capable of"_

_"Don't try to hide that you don't feel the same way underneath that effeminate disguise. Haven't you learnt the truth yet?"_

_"You must have a trust within someone…" Ryou rubbed his face. Through no one else would be able to see it, Bakura had made his face ache in pain from a quick backhand. When Ryou talked to him, Bakura was always touchy on the subject of trust. He looked up to see a cold glare from the icy Bakura._

_"Even after all this time, you've still grown too soft!"_

. -.

Bakura had spelled it out for him. If Ryou had been more unsheltered and un-adored by everyone, able to grow "soft" as Bakura put it, he'd be the same. They had the same sense of trust too, just different aspects. Ryou at times would become quieter then usual, silent as the dead, as a strange exotic perfume wafted through the air. It would usually be trigged off being around females, through the sent would not necessarily be theirs. His mother had been his chief protector, not letting him see blood or death. Bakura's mother had died from poisoning years ago, Bakura never receiving the motherly attention he deserved.

Ryou loved to crawl upon his young mother's lap, to smell the intoxicating smell of her perfume, feel the warmth of her hugs, her wet lips as she kissed him on the forehead.

His father, who adored his wife and child more then anything, ordered cartons of Ryou's mother perfume over from England. No one else smelled as sweet and pretty as his mother. She'd squirt Ryou with a bottle as she left for the many parties she attended. He'd sit there for hours remembering her touch, knowing she was around whilst not being there. He'd wake up and she'd be there watching him sleep, the morning sunlight vibrating off her.

. -.

_He blinked and rolled on his back. He smiled as he saw the pretty white haired woman looking down at him, the sun coming through the windows. She smiled in return and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. The small boy breathed in deeply, taking in everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her smell, and her voice._

_"Good morning, darling"_

. -.

Ryou had trusted everyone back then. Nothing big happened without him, his parents were his world. Then the world turned on him.

. -.

_Ryou awoke from his sleep to the sound of rain falling. Something didn't feel right. The room was dark, his warm bed cold. Something, outside he supposed, was crying. A dog, maybe. Ryou didn't like it. He wasn't used to the sound of crying, but he knew it for what it was. An unsettling, pitiful proclamation of pain. He sat up, his eyes just making out the shadows of his room. Something was definitely wrong. Out of place. He scanned the room for disturbance and found nothing. He looked towards the end of his bed. Where was Mother? Why had she left him with no light? He always woke up to mother and the light. Was she sick? Ryou was often sick so he knew all about that matter. He turned his attention to the door, the voices he could hear behind it. Would they tell him where Mother was? Ryou carefully slipped out of bed and into his robe and slippers and shuffled quietly to the door. His hand rested on the low brass doorknob but instead of opening it, he pressed his ear to the door._

_"It seems like she's been poisoned," said a voice. Ryou recognised it to be one of the household staff, a Mr. Grant._

_"I'd say it's about time. That family's been trying to kill her off since she was a young girl. Refused to marry their son. That family has a high thought of honour. Couldn't take it. Should have heard the things they said when she married the Professor…" said Ryou's nursemaid. He remembered the old English nanny had also been his mother's._

_"So they poisoned her? After all this time? Isn't that a bit drastic? It could have been the food, Miss Evens" Mr. Grant said doubtfully._

_"They're horribly proud. I'd bet my life on it, through it can't be proven. It's not the first time either. They have it out for the whole family. Remember last time Madam invited them over to dinner? Why she did it I'll never believe. Said to I that it was because they'd been family friends for generations. That old Mrs. Snedden made comments on how great her son was now, how beautiful his children where, how the Professor had a strange obsession with the past," Miss Evens said, drawing in a deep breath. She always talked in long paragraphs. Ryou could hear Mr Grant start to say something but Miss Evens quickly cut him off._

_"I nearly invaded the dinning room! Who was she to say such things! Madam never mentioned that Roger's corrupt, how the family's involved in scandal over his doings with his message-boy! That he's spent all their money! And that I've never seen such ugly babies, and trust me Mr. Grant, I've seen a lot of babies, through never as pretty as Madam and little Ryou. I swear young Ms. Snedden didn't birth all those bubs! Wouldn't make it outta that tinny waist, no siree, Mr. Grant. Especially that fat pig Winston. Never seen a chid eat that much, now Ryou eats like a bird but compared to that child…he could feed one of those poor African villages we al hear about. They could even skin him and use it for clothing. There's certainly enough. Besid's none of that family ever liked that young mam, through she much older then Roger. Second choice to Madam of course. If it wasn't illegal they probably would have kidnapped her to be Roger's bride. I'm right glad that union neva happe'd, he's always givin me cheek, his reminds me of a slug. He had the nerve to tell me once before that my services were't required because he was gonna marry Madam. Well she told him right! Imagine saying that the Professor had a strange obsession with the past when here she was telling the table about how much Roger was worth to make Madam jealous! Not worth a grain or salt I tells ya Mr. Grant!" Miss Evens hurriedly took a breath. It always surprised people how long the old nursemaid could talk. It was awful for Ryou when she lectured him for something. One time he fell asleep and it started her on another long passage. When Ryou would complain, his mother would laugh, saying only that Miss Evens just liked to get the whole story out._

_"Remember that time Ryou and Madam were both sick? Right after goin to the Snedden's. It's good that Ryou didn't go this time otherwise there'd be another casualty! I'm downright angry! If it wasn't improper I'd take them over to British consulate, don't trust those Japs after the war. Except for the Professor, of course, don't get me wrong, beautiful man he is. Trust him with my purse and my paycheck. Now, those awful people have…"_

_Ryou could now hear shrieking coming from Miss Evens. The sound startled him as did the sound of her next words. He'd never heard something so awful sounding, in his sheltered life._

_**"THEY KILLED MY POOR BABY! THEY TOOK THE ANGEL AWAY! THEY'RE EVIL! I HOPE THE DEVIL BURNS THEM ALL IN HELL!" **_

_Ryou shivered. The words were merely the cries of a shocked, heartbroken old maid. They were just said with so much pain and to Ryou's unaccustomed ears were something to be feared. He opened the door and saw the dishevelled staff before him, all lined up uncomfortably near the door straight down the hall. There seemed to hang a drape of sadness, most of the maids were crying, the men grey. Ryou could hear what he had thought had been a dogs howl to be from the room. Around him, everyone seemed to avert their eyes. He padded down to the room, his mother's room and gave it a slight push. He eyes opened in surprises. His father was making that detestable sound. The tall Dr. Hashimatsu stood in the far corner, shaking his head._

_"The child" he whispered to the nurse, who was dabbing her eyes with her hanky. Ryou could smell his Mother's perfume hovering in the air and ran to his father clutching his side. Ryou knew that Mother wasn't asleep in front of them. Through he'd ever seen death, he could tell. Later his father would wonder how he knew as Ryou had never been told what death was. The Professor would wonder if Ryou had been watching too much TV or reading something he shouldn't have been, as his wife would never let the theme be uttered near her small son. What would puzzle him more was that Ryou didn't cry. He just sat there, almost as if he had expected it all long._

. -.

Ryou then found himself on a plane to England, his Mother's place of birth. His small family now became two. Ryou attached himself to the withdrawn Professor. As Ryou got older, the Professor would leave to carry on with his "obsession with the past" at archaeological digs. Ryou would miss him as he stared out the window at the rain. It always seemed cloudy, so it was no surprise when it rained. Ryou would always be reminded of his Mother's perfume as he watched the droplets race down the glass. He was glad to leave the country and return to Japan 11 years later. Ryou's life was much changed since he had left, since the death of his mother. The servants, Miss Evans, the house, life as he knew it, like his mother had long gone. Ryou lived alone most of the time now, in the dark suburban house. He enjoyed the dark; through he would always sit closest to the light. Here, he would spend the many hours shuffling preparing, paying with his deck of Duel Monster cards. Ryou didn't know why he liked them so much. He loved the feel they had, he loved participating in games. If he wasn't with his cards or entertaining his father on his odd trips home he would read, shaping up his mind. School was a passion to him, he loved learning. So the Mizuno girl intrigued him. He remembered once seeing her picture in the paper and thinking how pretty she was. Even Bakura agreed with him, through he snickered at Ryou's crush. It also didn't disturb Ryou to smell perfume, which was odd. Ryou hated the smell of perfume, so he hated being around females that wore it. There went most of the female population. He didn't mind girls like Mazaki Anzu. They were nice enough to him. He just didn't like that she wore perfume.

In fact when you boiled it down to its pure substance he detested perfume. Hated it. Ryou realised, whilst sitting in that ice cream shop that Ami didn't wear any. He'd smiled and Ami blushed at it. She really was cute.

It was almost like Bakura and fire. The one memory that Ryou could see of a young innocent Bakura. The Pharaoh's fire that destroyed his father, the only person little Bakura had trusted. Same issue, different things. Then again, Bakura didn't hate fire. In fact Bakura had a strange fascination with it.

He'd moved Juuban to start his life as an adult. And to shut Bakura up. It might have been painful not to comply. Not that he had either option anyway.

. -.

_"I can feel it…"_

_"Feel what? Another bloodthirsty madman who you'll hope will agree with what you say?" _

_"Must you be sarcastic? Fool. Power. I can feel its power reawaken"_

_"Whatever you're going to say we have to do. No. I don't _want_ to kill Yugi or the Pharaoh"_

_"I don't care about your petty thoughts of "friendship". We listen to me. You're too weak to have any sort of control."_

_"Yugi will find you again, then you're going to have to find another way to me."_

_"I don't need you. Just because you're the easiest body. There are easier ways of carrying out my plans. I unfortunately happen to like your body and its easy access to the Pharaoh. Now, were going to move…"_

_"I don't want to move!"_

_"Shut your Ra darned mouth! Don't you ever listen? The Pharaoh and Kaiba are moving to an area called Juuban. It's also were I feel our most powerful weapon is."_

_"What? Everyone knew you were crazy before but wait till they hear this!"_

. -.

The next thing Ryou knew he was standing in a dingy apartment in the far side of town, two weeks later. Ryou hated it that his weaknesses gave Bakura control. He wanted to eradicate the bad part of his soul, but he knew that would never work. Bakura always came back. The Millennium ring was the noose always strung around his neck.

The only good thing that had come of the move was he had the option to track down Mizuno-san. Just the thought made him blush.

"How can I have a crush on a girl I've never met?" he'd often question himself. It didn't make much sense. Bakura would just snicker. Bakura loved to snicker.

Ryou felt close to her. It was truly without explanation. He'd almost hurt himself when he realised he hadn't noticed she was in his class. Two seats down, four rows to his left, two from the window. She always sat in the same seat he'd found out. He'd felt like sinking into the ground when he helped her gather her things. He'd even told her then English way of saying his name in his confusion. It was luck that she'd agreed to go out with him.

Of course, Bakura had interrupted at the end as Ryou walked her up to her building's door and Ryou didn't regain control until they got home. Bakura, being the madman he was wouldn't tell him what had taken place.

. -.

_"It's for grown-ups, kid" Bakura snickered. Ryou wanted to scream. If he hadn't already been dead, Bakura would have been after that moment. The snickering Ryou could live with; it was Bakura's favourite sound and expression. The mocking and suspense was what really made him want to explode._

. -.

Ryou wished he did know. Had Bakura…kissed…Ami? Ryou grimaced at the thought. That didn't seem Bakura-ish enough. Ryou didn't want to think any further then that. It would have been too much.

Mizuno Ami.

Bakura Ami.

Bakura unbuttoning the front of Ami's shirt…

He really was childish. That didn't mean Bakura had to call him one.

Ever since that night, Ryou had dreamed of Ami. Not in a sick, ecchi manner, but of her smile, her mannerisms, her brainy talk. Of that gold Millennium eye around her neck. He'd meant to enquire after it, but always got lost in the thought of Ami that he forgot. Around her, he could smell his mother's perfume, making him calm and relaxed. Somehow that sent made everything different, that it wasn't just Ami, that his mother was encouraging him. It was strange, considering how it usually made him feel. It didn't leave him disagreeable, angry, pained. He didn't even hate it anymore. He didn't hate everyone. He didn't hate the thought of his mother. It was almost…refreshing. Ryou didn't deny it was weird. Then again, he'd discovered he was an insane thief bent on killing the Pharaoh, the shadow realm, the Millennium items and Yugi, the Pharaoh himself and Kaiba just to prove _he_ wasn't crazy. Compared to that mess this was normal.

He was too shy to call Ami. Every time he'd even entertained the thought, Bakura would go off his head. Ryou still didn't know what was going on. Whilst Bakura could read his mind, Ryou always had trouble finding answers in Bakura, he was always so hazy. Ryou rarely grasped the things that Bakura had in mind. In some ways, he didn't even want to.

So Ryou would retire to sleep, to dreams of seeing Ami.

Ryou could distantly feel someone was disturbing his sleep. He rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. He scrunched up his eyes, trying to return to his precious dream.

"Go away" Ryou said in a disgruntled fashion.

"The day has begun and we have work to do." The person said, snickering. No prize for guessing whom it was.

"It's Sunday. Morning. The only time I don't have something important to do. I'm sleeping" Ryou said, his voice muffled by the blanket and the pillow.

"Ah, but this is important! Don't you want to see Ami again?" Snickering followed.

_'Typical. It's barely waking hour and he's already trying to blackmail me.'_

Ryou removed the pillow and the blanket, opening one eye. He quickly closed it again, and then opened both again just to make sure.

"Good morning, darling!" Bakura's wide evil grin spoke, imitating an English accent.

"You're a sick bastard," Ryou said as he sat up. The idiot had even sat in the light; it almost looked like he was a made of it, his translucent-ness giving it an eerie look. Bakura laughed at his own play.

"All I need now is a dress!"

Ryou was not amused. Bakura was on the borderline again. He frowned and slipped out of bed.

"I hope you weren't thinking of getting a sex change or kissing me on the forehead. I'd have to slit my wrists. Then again maybe that isn't such a bad idea anyway." Ryou said sarcastically on his way to the bathroom.

"We're going to the duelling tournament today" Bakura said as Ryou reached for his toothpaste.

"Don't tell me. You want to make sure we verse Yugi right?" Ryou squirted the green blob on his brush and stuck it in his mouth.

"What's it got to do with Mizuno-san?" he asked, his mouth foaming with the minty freshness.

"You'll see. Hurry up, Imamizno is waiting"

_'Imamizno?'

* * *

_

Yeah, awful I know. Worse then the last one. R&R. Get ready for some bad duelling.

You can't say I've ignored Ryou after 5 pages.

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
